The pain behind the shinobi mask
by Susano'o Samma
Summary: Kakashi x Shizune The hokage entrusts Kakashi with the mission of protecting Shizune. On its way, not only will prajña, the dangerous terrorist organization of the forest country, intervene, but it will also have to deal with the feelings of the kunoichi.
1. Foreword

_**Sorry if there are some narrative errors. The original was in Spanish.**_

 **"THE PAIN AFTER THE SHINOBI MASK"**

 **FOREWORD**

Konoha.

Five years have passed since the attack of the Kyuby and the death of the fourth hokage,

little by little people get used to peace every time, trying to leave behind

the painful years of war and conflict between nations.

It is an afternoon like any other, the sky lit by red by the sun about to hide adorns the landscape of

the quiet city, the people go smiling through the streets trying to hide

the deep scars that war has left them.

The wind blows slightly moving the hair of Kakashi that is inert in front of

a grave right at the center of the cemetery.

Nohara Rin is the name written on the perfectly carved stonework and adorned with a bouquet of white chrysanthemums on top,

as symbolizing the deep pain that his death left in him.

Kakashi looks at her with the melancholy of the weather reflected in his eyes as he thinks about the mistakes that led him to that moment.

He is alone and does not have a clear motive to live, all he has left is his sense of duty as a shinobi,

the most important people in his life have died tragically and he blames himself for the mere fact of being alive,

He spends his days regretting his bad decisions in the past while waiting for the moment of his death.

Suddenly the sound of the footsteps of someone approaching from behind interrupts their reflection.

It's Yugao, the young kunoichi newly recruited by anbu stands by her side.

— What are you doing here ? — Kakashi asks without turning to see her.

— The hokage is calling you, sempai.

For a moment Kakashi stays there, standing without saying anything and with a dead look.

Seconds later the two walk silently out of the cemetery.

Far from there, somewhere in the country of fire, a group of approximately twenty shinobi

They run in formation, making their way through the dense forest.

They wear shinobi clothes with black robes and cover their faces with white masks in which they stand out

three horns in front emulating the figure of a shinigami.

As soon as it gets completely dark, the shinobi who leads the group is anxious, seems to be in a hurry to

reach their destination, everyone goes with caution, taking care not to be taken by surprise, every so often they stop

while their sensory ninjas track the area in search of enemies;

— Be careful ... We could meet with "dogs" of konoha - Says derogatively the shinobi in charge.

Moments later he gives the order to continue advancing.

When he reaches a certain area of the forest he calls another man who goes after him.

— Is it time now? - Asked the latter as they jump through the branches of the trees.

— Yes ... here we separate ... — Responds the squadron commander.

— You guys go for the girl ... we will meet with Musashi samma ... we will reach you later.

Five jounin-level shinobis are separated from the group to go towards the town known as tanzaku,

while the rest continues on its way.

...

At night.

The third hokage stands at the center of his large private room, smokes from his pipe while

observe the streets of Konoha through a window.

Prostrate in front of him with one knee to the floor is Kakashi;

— Lately there have been some disturbances in the land country — The hokage says to a Kakashi who listens attentively.

— Our intelligence unit has been watching them ... thanks to that we have discovered some things ...

Apparently some shinobi of that nation have been conspiring in cooperation with the country of the forest ...

— Country of the forest ... the prajña group? — Ask Kakashi.

— That stand ... unfortunately we still do not know what they plan ... - Answers the hokage.

As a member of the anbu Kakashi, he knows this group very well, and on several occasions he has confronted them and knows

the risk that this entails.

— I understand ... should I find out your plans? — Ask Kakashi.

— Not exactly ... your mission is to take care of a certain person ... we believe that she is vital for the enemy's purpose.

— She? - Question kakashi interested in knowing who it is.

— If I'm sure you know ... belongs to your generation ... — Responds the hokage while delivering a scroll.

— There you will find all the information about your mission ...

...

 **END OF THE PROLOGUE.**


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

 **"OLD KNOWN"**

Far from Konoha, through the bustling streets of the Tanzaku village, Shizune walks at a calm pace next to

their teacher Tsunade, they converse while they go to the entrance of the animated city that by this time

of the year it is noticeable with more affluence than usual, as they approach their steps they become more

and slower as not wanting to reach their destination.

— Why does not Tsunade Sama let me accompany her? ... — Shizune asks, her face marked by anguish.

— Do not insist on that Shizune ... I'll explain.

— I do not understand it ... why do you have to go alone? ... Are you in trouble?

— Do not worry ... — Answers Tsunade

— It will only be a few days — Annoyed by the insistence.

At the entrance to the town, six shinobi belonging to an ANBU squad were waiting for them.

— Sorry for the delay ... — Tsunade says addressing the leader of the gang.

— You must be...

— That's right ... the hokage sama sent us ... — He answers, interrupting her.

Shizune observes everyone with wonder and question;

— What are they doing here, Tsunade samma?

— They'll stay with you until I return. — Answer This,

Causing the annoyance of Shizune who frowns in displeasure at not being warned.

— It's not necessary ... I do not need anyone to take care of me. — Says arrogant.

Both are grumpy and reluctant to give in, on the one hand Shizune worried about the sudden decision of her teacher

leave, for the other Tsunade anxious to solve her pending affairs making sure to leave Shizune in good hands,

both are a bundle of nerves about to explode.

— You will not even notice we're here - Says one of the shinobi trying to calm them down.

The oppression in Shizune's chest caused by anxiety increases even more, if an ANBU squadron came from Konoha just to take care of it

That means your teacher is dealing with bigger problems than you imagined.

Even so, he knows he can not do anything, the only thing he has left is to trust Tsunade,

after all, she is not weak at all.

Finally he gives in reluctantly.

— Okay ... but ... at least you should tell me where it's going ...

— To the north ... to the country of the earth ...! AND DO NOT THINK FOLLOW ME! — Warns the sannin with a strong voice before leaving.

Shizune closes her eyes and breathes very deep trying to contain her anguish.

— I'll miss her ... — She says with regret as she watches her walk away.

Without more to say, Tsuna leaves for the country of the land where she plans to meet with a group of gamblers with whom weeks

before he had acquired a large debt, they agreed to meet to discuss a deadline for payment.

What she does not know is that this group of men had been a long time being investigated by ANBUS, both of Konoha and of iwagakure,

it is suspected that they belong to a faction of terrorist rebels linked to the prajña group of the forest country, who seek the destabilization of the five

Great shinobi nations.

Just a few days before the hokage informed him of the situation, she did not give importance to him arguing that Konoha's affairs had nothing to do with her,

but, at the hokage's insistence and concern, I accept that an ANBU squad will take care of Shizune and another one will accompany her to the meeting.

Thus, worried and completely ignoring the situation Shizune is left alone with the ANBU, these masked men, famous for being the squad of

Konoha's murders look intimidating to her.

For a moment the six guys with mascara and she stand up, looking at each other, she feels uncomfortable, she does not know how she should treat

with these men or the real reason why they are there.

— Well ... Now what? — Shizune asks something nervous trying to smile.

The captain of the squad looks at her and with an apathetic attitude responds:

— Just ... do what you want.

— What you want? — She asks, still not completely understanding.

— Yes ... as if we were not here.

Shizune turns around and prepares to go to rest, walks a few meters until something inside makes her stop and look back.

— By the way, what is your name? - Ask the captain of the ANBU feeling curious about him.

Without paying much attention this simply responds;

— I can not say ... In the ANBU there are no names.

Ignoring the why, Shizune feels familiarity in the man behind that mask, the tone of his voice and the coldness of his

attitude strongly call his attention, he withdraws without saying anything while shaking his head thinking of this as a

simple figuration

Almost immediately the squadron scatters through the town, mingle among the people becoming imperceptible as is their nature,

from the high roofs and alleys of the town they watch attentive to the wait of any situation outside the normal thing that can put

at risk to Shizune.

For years the village of Tanzaku has been popular for attracting people from all over the country from the fire and even from other nations

becoming a perfect hiding place for all kinds of criminals, detecting them among the crowd of people is

practically impossible, impossible unless they decide to show themselves and that's exactly what the squad expects.

The first three days pass normally, everything is calm, Shizune spends the afternoons practicing his ninjutsu

doctor in the large garden of the inn where he is staying while one of the shinobis observes imperturbable

from the roof.

Always the same, the captain of the ANBU that with an indolent attitude looks at her from afar, wears a white mask with stripes

red takes the form of a fox.

At all times he is indifferent, as if trying to stay out of the kunoichi, despite this,

there is something in which he attracted Shizune from the first moment, he feels a certain familiarity in him.

They rarely cross word, as they said before, it's as if they were not there

— The weather is nice ... right? — Shizune asks occasionally in an unfortunate attempt to converse.

This one without responding only looks with irony the drops of sweat on his forehead caused by the suffocating heat of that afternoon, the truth is that the weather

it's far from pleasant,

— Not really - He says at the time he turns around to leave.

It is at this very moment that Shizune's memory is clarified when she sees him on her back and a big smile is painted on her face, the silver hair that stands out

from the back of the shinobi mask reminded her.

— See you ... Kakashi san ... — She says smiling.

Upon hearing his name the shinobi turns and returns a smile that can be seen in his eyes through the openings of his mask.

— Do you still remember my name? — Astounded question.

— The last time we saw each other we were just children.

Shizune still smiling responds.

— Actually it has not happened so much ... even though it cost me to recognize you with that mask.

Without intending to remember the old times the young shinobi continues walking.

— E ... wait Kakashi ... — She says.

— ... What's up?.

— I ... I found out what happened to ... Obito ... and Rin ... — Shizune comments with affliction.

— I ... I'm sorry ...

When he hears this the expression on Kakashi's face changes, the discouragement can be seen in his eyes, the matter bothers him

what happened in that time is a frequent theme in the nightmares that torment him at night,

He has never talked about this with anyone, and has no intention of doing so.

— Those things happen — Says while away without giving more importance to the subject.

Unable to avoid feeling sorry for him, she sees him go away, after losing his parents and his uncle she understands very well what it feels like to be alone.

Long ago on one of his trips with Tsunade, Shizune had heard some rumors.

In the canteens that her teacher frequented, stories about Kakashi were heard, the shinobis of other nations affirmed that

he was able to assassinate his own companions to ensure the success of his missions, many even said that he was

responsible for the death of Rin Nohara, his previous companion.

However, these stories are hard to believe, because she does not consider Kakashi to do such a thing.

...

The next day, already at night, Shizune strolls through the streets of the town, the local festivities have just started and there are more people than usual,

Kakashi and her team watch her attentively from the highest roofs of the houses.

Although the large number of people and the noise make this a risky situation, Kakashi and the others do not notice anything strange.

— Everything is very quiet, sempai — Boring one of the subordinates who watches next to Kakashi says

This one, that feels somewhat restless responds.

— ... If the hokage we commissioned this mission is for something ... so do not trust ... Tenzou. — Says demanding the attention of the young man.

After several minutes of calm, suddenly the situation agrees with Kakashi.

From their position they can see how a huge and very thick gray smoke curtain spreads to cover Shizune and all people within a radius of ten.

meters around it.

— I told you ... Puffs of smoke! ... — Kakashi says.

— We have to hurry. — While running to where Shizune helps.

Within the dense cloud of smoke Shizune can not see anything, all you hear is the sound of the people around you

Panicking, they crash into each other while bewildered trying to get out of the mist.

Suddenly someone holds her tightly by the neck ... she struggles in an attempt to free herself that is useless before an attacker who is at least forty

kilos bigger than her, makes an effort to scream for help until her mouth is covered leaving her defenseless.

— SHIZUNE! — Kakashi screams wanting to find her inside the cloud.

Uncover your eye sharingan to have a better perspective, the silhouettes of people running, pass by your sides while

he tries to recognize Shizune in some of them.

Listening to Kakashi, the aggressor pulls her forcefully out of the smoke screen, taking advantage of the confusion that the rest of the people create for

run towards the forest on the outskirts of town.

—! SEMPAI is heading towards the forest ... — Tenzou shouts before running after the shinobi.

Upon entering the forest a chase is unleashed, the captor of Shizune is unusually fast, they can barely keep up, jump from branch to branch

throwing shurikens and kunais on the enemy's feet without any of them succeeding.

That's how it is for several minutes,

When they reach the densest area of the forest, the attacker takes advantage of the complications of the terrain and the knowledge he has of this to take advantage,

manages to lose them without leaving any trace and with Shizune as a hostage.

The masked man continues to drag her while she struggles to free herself,

It does not take long until they reach the bank of a river where four more shinobis were already waiting for them.

With the faces covered by masks with horns that simulate the appearance of a shinigami, these men throw Shizune with force to the floor

and they surround her without giving her an opportunity to escape.

One of the men stands in front of her.

— Listen ... it's better to cooperate - He says as he holds the cold tip of his katana in Shizune's throat.

This one, already resigned and without more to do, yields, knows that it can not face them directly, and escape does not seem a feasible alternative,

After analyzing her situation, she concludes that the best thing for her is to stay still and wait for a better opportunity,

Take a deep breath and close your eyes for a moment, trusting that Kakashi and the others will appear at any moment.

 **END CHAPTER 1**


	3. Chapter 2

**EPISODE 2**

 **HANDS THAT SPREAD BLOOD**

After being captured, Shizune is captive in the middle of the forest, sitting on the floor by a river and surrounded by her captors

patient waiting for an opportunity to escape, a few steps a shinobi points his katana against her, the glow in the threatening edge of the weapon

it makes her uneasy, she starts at the same time that the individual approaches her to lift her up.

— It's time to leave — Says the man with the mask who stands in front of her and looks at her threateningly.

The kunoichi just nods her head avoiding provoking her raptor.

It is at that moment, that out of nowhere a noise is heard, Shizune's face splashes with blood, the man's heart in front of her is completely crossed,

His killer's hand comes out from between his chest with an electric current flowing from it like a razor.

Shizune's eyes open with surprise to feel the ferrous taste that has left the hemoglobin sprayed on his face and has slipped to his mouth,

His hands begin to tremble as the fear caused by the impression runs through his body.

—! Kakashi! — Says the shinobi with his last breath looking sideways at his killer before falling dead in a pool of his own blood.

When they see their comrade die in such a brutal manner from one second to the next, the mind of the four remaining shinobis is clouded and enraged they throw themselves

against Kakashi determined to kill him.

This, without hesitation or a little response with the same murderous intentions, to feel approaching drew his katana and throws a quick cut to his right

beheading one of his enemies on the spot, the shinobi's head falls at Shizune's feet leaving her completely horrified.

From the left another man jumps on Kakashi, this one dodges again and again the fanning of the sword that the shinobi wields desperately in an attempt to

hurt him

After evading each blow without much effort Kakashi sticks his katana into the man's belly, a large mouthful of blood gushes from his mouth and in seconds he falls dead.

A third shinobi is measured against Kakashi in an exchange of blows and kicks, they throw cuts with the edge of their swords in movements so fluid that

They seem choreographed.

The sound of the crashing metal reverberates in the ears of Shizune who loses her breath as the two men in front of her try to kill each other,

He lies on the floor shaking after having witnessed such brutality in a shinobi combat for the first time.

After successfully evading all the blows of his opponent Kakashi hits a deep cut on the shoulder of the shinobi that falls wounded at his feet,

He, with no intention of surrendering, grasps his Katana with difficulty and tries to stand up, however before he manages to rejoin

Kakashi kills him with the edge of his weapon.

Blood splashes everywhere.

Shizune observes bewildered to what she is, an unrecognizable Kakashi.

Although born into a generation that grew up surrounded by violence due to conflicts and wars between nations,

she had never seen death in this way before, unlike Kakashi, she never had a direct participation in the war,

This is the first time I have witnessed the reality of the ninja world.

The last of the living men takes off his mask with trembling hands, fear runs through his body convinced that he is going to die.

As a sign of surrender he drops his katana to the floor, recoils in fear as Kakashi approaches him.

A rock gets in his way making him stumble, falls backwards to the floor.

Kakashi stands in front of him.

— I ... I think ... we can negotiate — Says the man startled and with a trembling voice.

— I do not think so — Kakashi responds as he puts his foot in his throat limiting his breathing.

The shinobi struggles to breathe as he squeezes Kakashi's ankle with both hands, slowly suffocating him.

Shizune watches them.

— Ka ... kakashi san ... — She says scared as she gets up from the floor with her clothes dyed crimson by the blood of the dead men.

Kakashi ignores her and without even turning to see her continues with apparent intention to kill the man.

— Enough is enough — Insists Shizune feeling compassion for the man on the floor.

— This is not your business — Responds, quite calm.

Kakashi's insensitivity leaves her breathless, something has definitely changed in him, his personality, which in itself was cold and lonely, became more

dark and ruthless since the last time he saw him, the deep sadness in his eyes can be seen even through his mask.

— ALREADY KAKASHI! — She screams desperate and with tears in her eyes.

He looks at her for a few seconds before finally releasing the man who desperately inhales a large amount of air before suffocating.

— Actually ... I did not plan to kill him ... — Kakashi says with annoyance as he turns around.

— But you should not be so soft

Accompanied by the other shinobi of the ANBU squadron, Tenzou appears, they arrive after Kakashi is ahead of them.

They watch the fierce scene without being scandalized, for them it is the most normal.

— Sorry for the late sempai ... — Says one of the shinobi.

— Looks like I'm finished here.

— Clean the area ... and take that ... you may have information — Ordered Kakashi referring to the shinobi that is still recovering on the ground.

Shizune looks around the dead bodies and blood spilled everywhere, feel sorry for the men who died in such terrible way

"Did they deserve it? Was it necessary?" she asks herself, even so, her biggest pain is seeing Kakashi her old classmate from the academy

Become a cold-blooded killer.

At night.

Shizune is sitting on the garden floor of the inn with a hint of affliction on her face, think about what happened that afternoon, while

Kakashi in the distance observes her from the roof.

Tenzou, noticing the sorrow approaches her and with a calm voice says.

— You should not feel bad for those men ...

Trying to reassure her, because she understands how difficult it must be for her to live that for the first time.

— I know ... — Responds with discouragement while sinking her head between her knees.

— Then ... why that face? ...

Shizune turns her neck to look at Kakashi who stands still and alert, with his mask on, hiding the dead expression of

his eyes.

— It's just ... Is he always like that? — Ask her referring to Kakashi

— Oh it's that ... yes ... most of the time it's distant ... but ... that's the way it is. — Answer Tenzou.

Shizune shakes her head and says:

— He's always been a bit of a cocky ... but ... now he's just sad all the time.

After thinking about it a little Tenzou answers;

— Well he's been like that since I've known him ... It's probably ... what happened with his old colleagues ...

— And ... what happened? ... — She asks.

— Well, they died ...

— I know ... what I'm asking is ... how?

— I do not know ... he never talks about that ...

— While traveling with tsunade sama ... I heard some things about him ... — Shizune states with melancholy.

— Listen ... about how strong it has become ...

— The truth ... when I saw him after so much time I got a little excited ...— Shizune says with a smile on her face.

Smile that after a few seconds fades and becomes an expression of anguish.

— But ... also listen to other rumors ... terrible rumors — Says recalling the stories that blame Kakashi for the death of his companions.

It was not until that afternoon that Shizune began to believe that such stories could be true.

— ... Also ... listen to those rumors ... I used to think they were true. — Says Tenzou.

— But ... if you spend more time with him, you will know that they are not true ... — He says smiling to reassure her.

After all, there was a time when he also took for granted these same stories, it was until I managed to understand part of the past Kakakahi

who realized how wrong he was.

...

At the end of this complicated day, Shizune makes an effort to sleep while Kakashi and Tenzou are near the forest.

There tied to a tree is the captured shinobi.

Already without mask, he appears to be young, about Kakashi's age with a thin face, his hair is dark like his eyes.

— You're from the prajña group ... are not you? — Ask Kakashi.

— I see you already know — Presumptuous answers.

— We will have to kill you — Tenzou says with a serious tone, trying to put pressure on the shinobi.

— ... If they planned to kill me, they would have done it ...

The young shinobi shows a completely different attitude to the one he had when Kakashi put him near death.

— What do you want from me ? — Question.

— It's time for us to make a deal — Kakashi proposes trying to get information from him.

— Tell us what you know.

Annoyed and with an ironic tone the shinobi responds without even thinking about a deal.

— Sure ... I'm sure they'll kill me as soon as I tell them everything.

Tenzou draws his katana and wields it with force using both hands, stands in front of him with firm feet

in position to throw a cut right at the neck.

— Then ... do you prefer to die without saying anything? - Ask trying to scare him.

This is enough to make the young shinobi coward again.

His body begins to tremble as drops of sweat fall from his forehead remembering how close he was to dying.

— E ... wait ... I did not say that. — Says agitated.

— Ask what they want ... I ... I'll tell them ...

Kakashi looks at him and with a mocking tone of contempt questions;

— How easy will you betray your comrades?

When he hears it, the young shinobi just bends his head in shame, the memories of his childhood come to his mind, the son of simple peasants grew up watching with impotence

as his people suffered constant assaults committed by bandits, all before the eyes of the great nations who preferred to look the other way,

It was not until prajña arrived to impose his order that the inhabitants found themselves with a very expensive tranquility, costly since the price of this was to deliver

to his youth for the dubious causes of prajña.

— Tell us ... why do you want the girl? — Ask Kakashi.

Aware that the position he takes from now on could mean the difference between life and death, the young man is cautious before speaking with Kakashi,

— Before ... if I help you ... will you let me go? — Ask with the intention of reaching an agreement.

Without thinking, Kakashi answers;

— I can not promise you anything ... even so, you have no choice. — Putting the shinobi in a dilemma.

This turns the situation over and over until you finally decide.

— All right — He says giving in to Kakashi's demands.

With great detail, he tells them how the country of the forest governed by the group prajña, conspired to distract Tsunde,

moving it away and then kidnapping Shizune, all this with the intention of later using it in a series of negotiations,

First they tried to reach an agreement with Tsunade, exchanging the life of one for the other, they wanted to kill

to the sannin to accuse iwagakure, all with the help of some rebellious shinobis of that same nation.

He mentions that the group that tried to kidnap Shizune was just an advance squad and warned that surely reinforcements

They will arrive at any time, suggesting them to take special care with the prajña leader, "Togakure Musashi"

Upon hearing this Tenzou reacts with surprise remembering that long ago he met that man.

— Do you know him? — Kakashi asks seeing that reaction.

— Yes ... I think ... — Answered el.

Tenzou remembers that when he was still part of Root, he had met with this shinobi, it was in one of his missions as

Danzou's escort that this man "Musashi" commanded a group of shinobi who tried to assassinate the Root leader.

— So it's strong? — Ask Kakashi.

— It is — says Tenzou.

— He was even able to face Dazou sama ... he is a specialist in the nature of fire.

This new information forces Kakashi to think about a new plan, if this man is as strong as they claim then Shizune and Tsunade

they are in grave danger, and this also puts at risk the political stability between Konoha and Iwagakure, stability for which

Many of his friends have died.

Leaving the young tied, Kakashi and Tenzou leave to discuss the information with the rest of the escudron.

— Ee ... wait what will happen to me? — Asks the shinobi tied to the tree while watching them retreat.

— For now ... you'll stay there, one of ours will come to watch you later — Kakashi replies as he walks away

— By the way, what is your name? — Question Tenzou

— ... I'm Kotaro — Respond with discouragement.

— Well Kotaro ... Better not try to escape ... — Says the ANBU with a mocking tone.

...

 **END CHAPTER 2**


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

 **LET'S HAVE A DATE.**

Very early on a particularly quiet morning, Kakashi is sitting on the edge of a high roof looking far away at Shizune, who calmly reads a medical ninjutsu book lying on the harmonious garden of the inn where he is staying, forgetting completely about the dangerous enemy that hidden awaits an opportunity.

It has been several days since the attack of prajna and the environment remains in a very tense calm, after what happened that day in the forest Shizune has not been able to return to look at Kakashi in the eyes, not that this annoying or anything like, it's just that she feels as if she does not know him anymore, the suffering that she can see in him even through her mask deeply saddens her.

The situation does not bother the young captain of the ANBU, on the contrary, it seems more convenient to stay out of the kunoichi away from the misfortune that he believes is attracted to him.

From afar, the silver-haired shinobi stays inert in his position, observes attentively to him even the slightest movement of Shizune and his surroundings waiting for any strange situation, always ready to fight.

Interrupting his concentration, Tenzou the young subordinate ANBU approaches from behind, with his mask in his hand sits next to his captain to accompany him in the surveillance.

 **—** Good morning! **—** He says with a cheerful tone.

Kakashi barely pays attention to him, he does not take off the look of the kunoichi that being the target of prajña is at great risk.

— It's cute ... do not sempai? — Says Tenzou referring to Shizune.

Kakashi looks at him impassively and vaguely replies.

— Invite her out when the mission is over.

Tenzou laughs and shakes his head, leaving Kakashi completely misplaced.

— No ... No ... She seems more interested in you sempai — He says laughing.

Although until this moment Kakashi never stopped to consider the feelings that Shizune could have towards him, this does not matter, because he will not be allowed to think of her as anything more than a companion that he will protect with his life if necessary.

— Do not waste your time thinking about nonsense ... — Kakashi says reprimanding the young ANBU.

This, leaving aside the issue changes to a more serious attitude and shows a map of the area with several points marked as the possible location of the enemy.

They spend several minutes in a silence that is already common in the case of Kakashi, until after thinking about it a long time he sighs and says.

— Prepare everything, we'll go tonight — Taking Tenzou by surprise.

— We'll take Shizune to Konoha.

Doubting a little Tenzou asks.

— But sempai ... And Tsunade?

Leaving now would mean letting the sannin face what will most likely be an ambush, ignoring the power and combat strength of the enemy, the panorama of the kunoichi does not look at all encouraging.

— She can take care of herself — Kakashi says without hesitation in his decision.

— We will contact the squad that escorts you to inform you what happens here.

For this is the only option, staying longer would mean taking an unnecessary risk, at this time they do not know how or when the enemy attacks and that puts them at a disadvantage.

The captain of the ANBU rises leaving the care of Shizune in the hands of his subordinate.

While they say goodbye, a voice interrupts them.

— ! KAKASHI SAN — You hear from a distance.

— WAIT ... — Shizune shouts as she gets up to run to where Kakashi is.

Amused by the situation Tenzou stands smiling with the intention of leaving them alone.

— I'll take care of informing others — he says happily as he leaves.

In a single jump Shizune climbs to the rooftop standing in front of Kakashi.

— what's going on? — Ask him.

— Well ... I ... — babbles something nervous.

— Today the festival ends in the village ... — It says to a Kakashi that he does not finish understanding it.

— Are you worried about that? — Ask this.

—! NO¡ ... It's not that ... — Responds the young kunoichi.

— I just thought we could go out tonight ... To talk, you could tell me how things are going in the village ...

Without much interest Kakashi takes too long to respond, Shizune looks down discouragedly taking this as a negative.

For her this is very common, at seventeen she has never had an appointment, the kids do not pay attention to her, she never considers herself attractive and in fact that is not an issue that worries her or bothers her, not until now , but this time there is something different, for some reason the indifference of Kakashi hurts her, the sadness that she sees in her eyes is the same one that she used to see on Tsunade's face after the death of her uncle, Dan kato.

— Oh ... It's okay if you do not want to — Shizune says discouraged as she turns around.

When observing the reaction of the kunoichi Kakashi he will sigh inside and without any other remedy he says.

— Wait ... Shizune ...

It stops and looks back.

— I will accompany you to the festival ... — He says without much enthusiasm.

— Oh ... No, you do not have to — Replies she refusing Kakashi's forced offer.

— So I can take better care of you — Kakashi says interrupting before leaving leaving a smile on his face.

— See you until then.

 **...**

In the afternoon.

Made a mess is the room that Shizune rents, something completely unusual in his neat personality, the little clothes and shoes that he carries with him on trips with his teacher are scattered everywhere, the door locked and an ANBU guard waiting behind this.

He turns everything over and over and over again, trying to find something suitable to wear that night, "Why am I so nervous?" She suddenly comes to mind without understanding her own feelings and the sudden interest in looking pretty, although she is glad that she can finally get close to Kakashi, confusing her because she can not explain why her legs are trembling lately when facing him, " He can not like me "she says to herself trying to convince herself.

Occupied with more serious issues, Kakashi speaks to his squad about the information obtained from Kotaro, the captured prajna shinobi.

— We have sent several messages to Tsunade's escorts — Says one of the shinobi.

— But most likely they were intercepted by the enemy.

More concerned about the safety of Shizune Kakashi responds.

— For now the important thing is to take Shizune to konoha — Taking things slowly.

— Later we'll see what to do with Tsunade.

— Did you already tell her? sempai — Tenzou asks uneasily about Shizune's reaction when he finds out.

— Not yet ... I'll tell you until it's time to leave. — Answer the shinobi.

Tenzou laughs slightly and jokingly comments.

— I understand ... You do not want to ruin your date, right? — Annoying Kakashi.

— Appointment? — Ask one of the ANBU.

— You do not know ? apparently the girl is in love with the sempai — says another.

— Enough! End this, we have things to do. — Kakashi says stopping the insubstantial conversation.

Shaking his right arm makes a signal for his men to disperse through the town, they leave Kakashi with the only task of dating Shizune.

And so it would be, at night the two go out for a walk, walk through the ornate streets of the village surrounded by numerous and varied food stalls and games crowded by a lot of people with festive mood, after spending so much time deciding Shizune finally dresses a black kimono with pink stripes that makes her look more striking than usual, her straight black hair falls over her shoulders leaving

to Kakashi amazed by the change in his appearance.

As they walk the kunoichi speaks and speaks to a Kakashi who politely listens to her, they occasionally stop to buy some appetizer, even so Kakashi does not seem relaxed.

— You have not said anything yet ... is something wrong? — Ask Shizune as they walk.

Without giving time for Kakashi to respond, the young woman falls to the floor, stumbles head-on with a man dropping

the sandwich he was carrying in his hand.

— How sorry I am, miss — The man says as he holds Shizune's arm to lift her

— No ... No ... It was my fault ... I was distracted ... I did not pay attention on the way — Responds she embarrassed and with blush on her face.

Kakashi looks suspiciously at this man between 50 and 60 years old and about 1.80 in height.

Over time he has learned to differentiate the shinobis from the common men, and this guy is definitely not an ordinary man, the battle scar on his right cheek, and that unmistakable murderous look is proof of that.

Kakashi holds a kunai tightly out of sight of the individual, attentive to all his movements,

the same as Tenzou and the ANBU who watch from a distance waiting for Kakashi's signal.

Suddenly, the tension is interrupted by a thunderous noise in the distance, produced by the fireworks that illuminate the sky calling the attention of Shizune that is dazzled by the showy show.

When the glance returns the man is no longer there, he is gone, that little moment in which they diverted his attention was enough to allow him to escape.

— It is not ... — Shizune says looking from side to side trying to find it.

— Sure we'll see later — Kakashi responds thinking that the man could be an enemy.

Without giving more importance to the event both continue with their walk, not much happens until they stop, at Shizune's request they enter a ramen shop.

They chat while they eat, the fact that the enemy was relaxed to Kakashi, and to the liking of Shizune, he is more willing to chat.

They spend the rest of the night talking, she tells him about her trips with Tsunade and her aspirations to become a great medical ninja.

On the other hand, he talks about the changes that peace has brought in Konoha, from time to time they laugh when Shizune jokes about her teacher's rare habits and her misfortune in gambling.

The two have a nice moment, when it's late they go back to the inn to rest before leaving town, actually Kakashi did not even tell Shizune that they will leave, she probably disapproves, will not be willing to leave without waiting his teacher.

Kakashi accompanies her to the door of her room.

— Today I have a great time ... I thank you Kakashi san ... — Shizune says smiling.

— Me too - He responds before leaving leaving Shizune feeling a strange but very nice feeling that is totally new to her.

 **...**

Not far from there, what seems to be a meeting takes place.

There the man who previously stumbled upon Shizune is facing an individual between 30 and 35 years old,

this is wearing a shinobi band with the symbol of Iwagakure behind them there are around 30 more shinobi

some wear the Iwagakure protector on their foreheads while others wear masks similar to those of the group that tried to abduct Shizune.

— It seems that change of plan Musashi sama — Says the shinobi with the protector of Iwagakure.

— I had to do it ... If I had taken the girl, I would have had to face the konoha.

— Since when is that a problem? ... — Question admired the man of Iwagakure.

The subject they call Musashi looks at him and he surely answers.

— It's better that way ... We should not attract attention ... — He says calmly.

— Besides ... Among those shinobis is Kakashi.

The subject of Iwagakure is surprised to hear this.

— ! Kakashi! ... Kakashi of the sharingan? — Cheerful question.

— The same ... — Answered Musashi laughing.

— We'll have to wait a little longer ...

 **END OF CHAPTER 3**


	5. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER 4**_

* * *

 _ **"Trust me"**_

In the middle of the night

Shizune somewhat uneasy runs through the forest guarded by Kakashi and his subordinates.

Illuminated only by the shining moonlight, they advance quickly towards Konoha, making their way through the huge and robust cedars that fill the wooded landscape of the country of fire, with them Kotaro, the young man of the Prajña group, holds his hands tied with a bow in the back and two shinobi watch it carefully from the rear avoiding any possible escape attempt.

For now the priority of the ANBU is to follow the orders of the hokage and keep Shizune away from danger, however, the kunoichi does not seem entirely willing to return to Konoha without her teacher, just a few minutes before Kakashi woke her up and said nothing He forced her to leave with them, leaving Tsunade behind, ignorant of the situation, she fears that the men who attacked her will take the sannin by surprise.

Contrary to her usually calm and sensible personality Shizune soon becomes impatient to know that Tsunade is at risk, after several days since the departure of this, she feels enveloped by an unpleasant feeling of uneasiness added to the doubt who really is the adversary and who is what he is looking for, even so, at the moment she has only to follow the Kakashi orders.

In perfect formation they run jumping on the firmest branches of the trees, avoiding the ground so as not to leave traces that the enemy can trace, as the minutes pass and they go away each time more from the town the uncertainty begins to take over the young aspiring doctor, her head goes round and round thinking about what is the right thing to do ?, hesitates between going ahead with the ANBU as before, or acting on her own instinct and returning in search of his teacher, although he knows that It is risky, the mere fact of thinking that the woman who has cared for her since she was a girl could be murdered squeezes her heart.

Instinctively, Kakashi notices the desperation of the kunoichi, and although he understands his feelings, he does not think he has the luxury of losing more time in sentimentality, the Sandaime's order was to protect her at all costs and that is just what he will do, no matter what she is. who opposes.

The minutes continue to pass and with them the room for maneuver Shizune becomes shorter, is aware that they will soon reach a point of no return and before that must make their decision, surrounded by the training shinobis that protect from possible enemy attacks the restlessness begins to suffocate her, for her the worst thing is not knowing with certainty what she faces, until now Kakashi and her team have hidden everything related to her mission and the enemy's motives and objectives, making her doubt even about their true intentions.

Although she heartily wishes to trust Kakashi, she can not do it completely, although he flatly refuses to believe the chilling stories I hear about him, deep down a part of her fears remembering how he killed men so ruthlessly they tried to kidnap her, little is left of her friend and companion of academy who, although equally cold and obstinate, kept a spark of joy in his eyes.

Now, the magnificent shinobi he has become appears to carry with his a great sadness, with the dead look he seems to be constantly remembering her past, maybe his dead friends, maybe her sensei ... Or her father, it does not matter , in the end the pain is the same and never disappears, in the world of the shinobis death is always present and knows that when the time comes he will finally find it.

A few meters away, Kotaro also thinks carefully about his situation, despite the fact of having provided crucial information to Konoha does not seem that things are going to end well for him, it is known by all that the shinobis that are captured in this way almost always they end up being unofficially executed by "the root" of Danzo, on the other hand, returning with prajña would mean risking being judged a traitor, if they were to have the slightest suspicion that they cooperated with the ANBU would end up dead in the same way.

Between the sword and the wall and with the trembling body tries desperately to disguise the panic that feels inside, "I am a coward!" he says to himself with contempt to his person while looking in front of him at a seemingly imperturbable Kakashi, "If only I were a little more like him ... None of this would have happened to me" Think while holding the tears "If only I would have fought for my village. "He reproaches himself before the eyes of those who guard him.

Afflicted remembers the already distant day in which he was recruited by the country of the forest, "From today you are a shinobi ... You will walk by my side for the rest of your life and your only motivation will be the hope of a dignified death at the service of this nation "Musashi, the leader of prajña told him without giving him the opportunity to refuse, among so many young people forced in the same way Kotaro stood out for his talent and potential that despite being recognized by all, were overshadowed by his cowardice and lack of character

...

Far away from there, shortly after crossing the border between the countries of fire and earth Tsunade just ends her meeting without further problems and returns accompanied by the ANBU, hurry to meet their comrades in tanzaku ignoring that these have left the place, after several attempts to communicate all their messages have been intercepted making it clear that prajña is close, but ready to fight understand that they are at a disadvantage and that is why they rush to seek support with the Kakashi squad .

The fact is that the priority of the rebels is to negotiate the death of the sannin and for this it is essential to capture Shizune as soon as possible, that is why they will do everything necessary to keep them away from each other, although superior in number , fighting the renowned kunoichi would be detrimental to them.

...

After a long time since their departure from Tanzaku, the crew led by the silver-haired shinobi has managed to move a considerable distance away from the danger, but among them is the feeling that something will happen at any moment, they are aware that a Misstep or carelessness could put them at risk again.

From moment to moment the feeling becomes reality, with the mind clouded by the overwhelming situation, Shizune finally ends up deciding to act recklessly, after thinking it in a hurried way she resolves to go in search of her teacher.

With the attention of those who escort her busy watching over the dark areas of the forest, she progresses slowing down little by little as she waits for a breach to open between the solid formation of the shinobi.

— Hurry up ... You're going very slow. — Shouts Kakashi who is several meters in front of the formation, perceiving that something is planning to look at her with suspicion.

The young doctor frowns in annoyance, the intuition of the ANBU puts her at a complete disadvantage, if he remains alert to escape is practically impossible, hiding her intentions accelerates the pace to reach Kakashi who leads the group from the vanguard, she puts her side to talk to him and in a last attempt to persuade him looks at him and with a defiant tone asks:

— What will happen with Tsunade sama ?.

Kakashi responds with an apathetic "She'll be fine" that does not please her at all.

— We are not far away yet ... — Insists the young woman with her face marked by disgust.

— WE CAN RETURN! — Says raising her voice.

Without considering it, the silver-hair shinobi hurries to his footsteps leaving behind the young woman who takes this as a negative that leaves her with no other alternatives.

With impotence she clenches his fists at the stubborn indifference of the shinobi that goes on without giving more importance to the subject, he knows that by now the ninjas of prajña must have already realized that they left the town and very surely will have advanced squadrons tracking the Around the forest, returning inevitably would mean facing a dangerous ambush.

Unaware of these circumstances, Shizune decides to take a risk, at the right time a very slight distraction from Kakashi is enough, the ANBU deflects the view of the kunoichi for no more than two seconds giving him the opportunity to sneak out of the formation, bounce with her legs in the trunk of a tree to take impulse and to run in opposite direction to the squadron with the firm intention to find its teacher, as soon as it manages to move away a few meters when the shinobi notices.

Curse annoyed as he orders his men to go after her, the black-haired girl runs like never before, concentrating her entire chakra on the soles of her feet, advancing leaving everyone behind with her unexpected agility that takes them by surprise, with difficulty. follow her step, however, she knows that their resistance is not comparable to that of these elite shinobi, if they continue to eventually reach it and their effort will have been in vain, if you want to reach tanzaku you should think of another strategy.

To aggravate things, in the midst of all the commotion, Kotaro unexpectedly arms himself with courage and takes advantage of what happened to escape in the same way, even with his hands tied he manages to evade the ninjas who guarded him and so from one second to the next he undertakes his flight.

— Leave it! — Kakashi says as the young man gets lost in the dark forest.

— We do not need it anymore. — Giving priority to catching Shizune.

...

Thus, in a dangerous way the persecution lasts for several minutes, inside the immense darkness of the forest Shizune can barely see where it treads, soon fatigue begins to wreak havoc on her while she feels her persecutors closer and closer.

A considerable time elapses and the kunoichi with difficulty manages to evade the ANBU that follow her closely, with each step she takes she is left breathless by the effort involved in being persecuted by high ranking ninjas, likewise while advancing unconsciously she it is getting closer and closer to the enemy.

— Do not let him go further ... — Kakashi orders his men as he speeds up to take control of the situation.

As soon as he says it all, they begin to take the matter more seriously, they increase the intensity, embarrassing the young woman who, when she realizes it, does her own thing almost without strength.

It is at this moment that the hunting becomes violent resembling more a combat, from between the trunks of the trees sprout thick and firm branches that manipulated by the Tenkou mokuton stretch trying to aggressively hold the ankles of the kunoichi that can barely dodge them with much difficulty while forming some stamps with her hands.

— Ninja art, Poisonous fog jutsu — Says as she turns around standing in front of them.

From her mouth blows a large cloud of chemicals that cover the shinobis completely obstructing the view while they do their best not to breathe, "This will not kill them but leave them asleep for a while" she thinks sure that the jutsu will be enough to stop them, two of the shinobi fall asleep while the fog begins to expand several meters making them lose their orientation.

Without time to rest, the young woman runs away, leaving several meters before realizing that Kakashi still persists behind her.

— Stop! — He screams again and again knowing they are putting themselves at great risk.

As if she did not hear the kunoichi continues to take more speed with the few remaining energy to overtake, annoying the ANBU is resolved to stop it even if this means hurting it a little, from his pocket pulls some shurikens and pointing to the legs of the young he throws them with force, they pass close enough and she only realizes when the edge of one of the shurikens rose the thigh of her right leg leaving a small scratch.

— Next time I will not fail — Kakashi says.

With her face paled by how close she was to being hurt Shizune turns back to calculate the distance between them, she can see the decision through the eyes of the shinobi, in her mind she wonders if he really would be able to hurt her, but Although this is the case, there is no time to feel fear, determined not to stop quickly, turn your eyes to the front.

Suddenly ... A strong impact hits her head, Kotaro appears from the nothingness with the knee giving him a strong blow to the face that makes her fall backwards to the floor, she is disoriented for a few seconds without knowing that she hit her, when she finally manages to sit somewhat dizzy, blood gushing from her lower lip bursting from the blow.

Kakashi reaches her and stands in front of her in order to protect her from the shinobi of prajña, he grasps with strength the katana that he carries on his back, ready to draw it with any movement of the young criminal.

— What are you doing his? because you have not left? — Ask the ANBU.

Doubtful to answer stutters some unintelligible phrases exhibiting his nervousness, Kakashi with anger in his expression unsheathing showing part of the edge of his saber causing the start of Kotaro

— I ... I just wanted to help ... — He says with a fairly sincere tone and trembling voice.

— They must be close ... They would have taken the girl ...

The young man sees in this one last opportunity to cut his ties with prajña gaining the confidence of konoha, beyond his own survival what he really wants is to get rid of his guilt, being as a child with these mercenaries and terrorists he has been forced to participate in innumerable missions of murders perpetrated by this group, and that is precisely why his life has been full of pain and grief, coming to hate himself for the immorality of his actions.

The sweat falls on his forehead while it contains the conscious breath that can not sustain a combat with the ANBU, if he decides not to believe then he is lost, and to tell the truth that terrifies him, has never been considered brave and frustrated by the fact if he does not have the courage to face it, the life of shinobi is simply not for him.

For a few seconds the situation remains tense.

— For now I will believe in you — Kakashi says relaxing his position, with no intention of fighting, he does not want to waste more time.

Kotaro releases a big sigh of relief feeling that this time he does the right thing.

— I hope you do not have a double intention ... In that case I would have to kill you — Warns the ANBU before turning around to where Shizune is prostrate on the floor.

Without saying anything, he stands in front of the kunoichi, who lowers her eyes, intimidated by the piercing eyes of the shinobi, for a moment the two remain silent until Kakashi with a softer voice than usual asks.

— You trust me?

The questioning takes it by surprise and in truth does not have an answer for that.

— Oh ... ... ... — Babbles without knowing what to answer and even a little scared evades the question looking away.

— I know you've heard many things about me ... And I do not blame you for believing them ... — Kakashi says quite calmly.

— Nor can I force you to trust me ... So go ahead ... Since you've come this far, go after your teacher if that's what you want ...

Stunned, Shizune does not stop believing, the sudden change in the attitude of the silver-hair shinobi must be due to something.

— But ... Do not you think I'll let you go alone? I'll send my squad home and I'll stay ... So I can accompany you to where fences ...

Surprised the kunoichi asks.

— Why would you do such a thing?

Kakashi is silent ...

— Your mission ... right? ... It's all that matters to you ... — She responds to herself a bit disappointed as if she expected to hear from the shinobi a different reason.

— You're right ... My duty is everything that used to matter to me. — Kakashi responds after releasing a rather unusual little laugh at him.

— But this time it's different ... I do not want to be hurt ... That's why I can not leave you alone.

Upon hearing these words the heart of Shizune begins to beat with more force while looking up to see the obvious sincerity in the eyes of the shinobi, what was once a dead expression and full of pain has become for a moment a peaceful refuge for the feelings of the kunoichi that moved by the said thing it takes the glance to the floor.

Even worried about her teacher now her mind has too many things to think about, her feelings for the shinobi become increasingly confusing and indecipherable for her to even feel fragile.

Settling on the cold floor with her eyes crystallized on the point of crying, not knowing what to say, she looks at Kakashi as he slowly approaches her to gentilely touch her hand and help her get up from the floor, it is at that moment that fear and the doubts that until not long ago had about him completely disappear, the ANBU with his fingers, cleans the blood from the lips of the young woman who blushes and nervous because of the sudden approach she turns her gaze away.

Standing in front of him her knees tremble inexplicably as her body and mind are invaded by emotions that until now were unknown to him.

Seeing the adorable expression on the girl's face, Kakashi smiles and asks.

— Well ... what do you want to do?

— I do not know. — She says almost whispering and with a choked voice

— If I go back with you to Konoha ... what will happen to Tsunade sama?

— That leave it to me — Responds the shinobi still smiling.

Returning also a tender smile Shizune rubs her eyes wiping the tears about to sprout and says.

— Agredo ... — While nodding her head giving her confidence to the shinobi.

Kotaro, a little uncomfortable because of the situation, remains on the sidelines, but he is happy because the decision also benefits him.

After the emotional scene the three leave the place anticipating the arrival of their enemies.

...

* * *

 _ **End of chapter 4.**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER 5**_

* * *

 _ **"Ambush"**_

Deep in the forest, Kakashi leads in the shivering darkness of the new moon to Shizune

and his new and unexpected ally Kotaro, at great speed and in complete silence, they make their

way through the leafy and extensive plains of the forests that wrap in all corners the unfathomable

country of fire.

Hurriedly, they seek to meet the rest of the ANBU squad that was previously dispersed, as soon as possible.

while among them there remains a strong sense of uneasiness that keeps them with the senses on alert,

close to the area occupied by the enemy can feel the danger that lurks hidden among the immensity

of the land.

It does not take long until suddenly Tenzou appears in front of them ... Agitated arrives with his comrades

masked men who are equally anxious for some reason, without further ado, the young shinobi approaches his captain

and with concern he says.

— We have problems! — With a pretty serious tone.

Giving an idea of what is happening, the siver-hair shinobi is not altered a bit.

— They found us ... — Says the young user of the mokuton.

— They have us surrounded ...

Without showing the slightest sign of concern, Kakashi maintains a total composure of a shinobi of

its category, in spite of the restlessness that circulates in its interior, like all great leader, appears imperturbable

before his men who take from him an imperious respite of confidence.

Contrary to Kakashi, Shizune is somewhat uneasy, aware that it was her hasty actions that

put the group in this situation has been submerged between feelings of guilt and fear that without power

avoiding them makes you feel weak.

The wind begins to blow with more force while in the sky there are big lightning clouds that

they presage the chaos of an impending storm, without losing time and after hearing from Tenzou a quick explanation of the

circumstances, Kakashi gathers his subordinates in front of a map of the terrain in which the sensor ninja of the group marks

some zones indicating the positions of the enemy.

Trapped by the rival that awaits them with squadrons positioned at each cardinal point, everyone knows that it is necessary

get moving before finishing boxed in, absorbed Kakashi meditates with haste his next actions.

— What will we do sempai? — Tenzou asks visibly anxious.

Kakashi takes a while to respond ...

Taking an imposing posture, the silver-haired shinobi stands unmoved in front of his men who contemplate him

eager for an answer, for a moment he observes reflectively the ANBU mask in his hands remembering with this his duty

like a shinobi from Konoha, he firmly brings it to his face to energetically give his definitive answer.

— We'll kill them right now — He says very sure of himself.

— This way we will avoid later problems.

The squad reacts with shock to the very bold resolution of their captain, although they are the elite among the shinobi

from his village, directly confronting such a number of individuals sounds like complete madness.

— But ... But they are many - One of them says hesitantly.

Nevertheless the silver-hair shinobi remains firm in its decision.

— We will move forward ... If they are scattered in this way we will not face them all together - Says the shinobi.

— On the contrary if we stay waiting we will be an easy prey ... It will cornered us without giving us an opportunity to escape.

Respected and recognized by the entire ANBU regiment, Kakashi is well known for his leadership and seriousness

in battles, which is why, even in situations like these, the confidence that the shinobis feel for him will make them abide by any

order no matter how risky it may be, and regardless of whether it involves even giving up their lives as a sacrifice, not very

optimistic but loyal as always assume the decision without further reply.

Previous to mobilize and missing several hours to wake up come together to discuss carefully the tactics and training

of combat knowing that there can be no mistakes, they get rid of the unnecessary weight and check their armament anticipating what

that will surely be a tough battle.

...

Before leaving, Kakashi approaches Kotaro to untie the hands of the young shinobi that until that moment remains uncertain,

the captain of the ANBU looks at him and with a somewhat presumptuous tone tells him.

— Try not to hinder — Telling him to accompany them.

Without further alternatives the young man nods his head.

...

Restless, Shizune blames herself as she turns her mind a bit upset looking for a solution to this whole situation,

Away from her teacher and in circumstances totally out of her control she feels more fragile than ever ...

Without giving her more time for lamentation Kakashi interrupts her, approaches her and gently slides his hand over her shoulder

He speaks to him with a calm voice.

— We'll be fine ... — He says in an attempt to reassure her.

The kunoichi responds with a smile but without being able to hide the fear in her eyes, she falters in the fragility of her being, afraid of what

that is to come, feeling responsible does not support the idea of staying without doing anything while these men put at risk their

lives to protect her and her teacher, I have to do something! it is repeated again and again.

 _ **...**_

So ... After spending a few minutes they all start up, in the darkness of the night they move with limited vision and in

complete silence heard only the whistle of the wind that shakes the leaves of the trees that surround them, conscious approach

courageous to a bloody battle at the service of Konoha.

They march in formation covering Shizune on all sides while her mind is consumed by the anguished situation, with

the almost trembling body looks around trying to unsuccessfully predict the opponent's first attack, but ... The annoying

Feeling does not last long, after a few minutes the warning of the sensor shinobi transforms her anguish into fear.

— They're here! — Says this, glancing at Kakashi who responds with a simple "Good!"

Anxiety takes over the body of the young kunoichi, drops of sweat fall on her forehead and her hands begin to tremble while

Ashamed tries to control herself, she can not explain the tranquility of the shinobis with her that they even have the luxury of laughing as

If you want to fight.

Noticing the expressions of the young doctor, Kakashi looks at her, and smiling with his eyes says.

— Quiet ... I will not let anything happen to them.

Offering you a warm and pleasant sense of security that envelops your soul completely by way of a strong hug

impalpable, the very gentle look of the silver-hair shinobi gives peace to her heart that sorry, beats with strength and more calm

the kunoichi again focuses her eyes to the front in anticipation of the enemy's onslaught.

Only a few minutes pass before prajña decides to appear ... From the darkness the enemy kunais approaching by cutting

With rage the wind only to be blocked instantly by the sharp katanas of the agile men who guard Shizune.

— Not yet ... Let's keep moving — Kakashi orders without flinching.

— Let's wait for them to show themselves.

The scene is repeated several times, the ANBU perfectly repel all long-range attacks without being able to see the enemy

in the dark ...

For a few minutes the offensive ceases ... Everything takes place calmly until suddenly something happens ...

— ! Sempai! In front — Shouts Tenzou pointing with his hand.

A huge sphere of fire approaches them directly, consuming the trees of the forest that fall calcined leaving

an extensive trace of ashes, as soon as Kakashi notices he advances to the front of the formation and with a quick movement of hands

form a jutsu.

— Doton, doryuuheki — Says supporting the hands on the floor.

A large wall of earth rises in front of him anticipating the impact of the fiery projectile, a loud rumble is heard and seconds

then the wall crumbles after containing the onslaught of the projectile leaving only a great cloud of dust and steam that

They take a while to dissipate.

— Here they come — Kakashi says asking for the concentration of his subordinates.

Before realizing they are already surrounded by a crowd of shinobis that far surpasses them, Shizune gets behind Kakashi

While the rest of the ANBU form a circle to protect it, Kotaro on the other hand looks towards the two sides aware that

If you want to live you should be cautious with your next decisions.

Between the shinobis of prajña one stands out ... Presumptuous standing on the branch of the highest of the trees observes imposing and boasting

to all from above, he turns his gaze towards Kakashi while taking off the shinigami mask that he is wearing, leaving his face

discovered.

Shizune is astonished to notice that this man is the same one with whom she stumbled in tanzaku.

— Nearly and manage to escape — Says the veteran shinobi laughing.

Kotaro pales when he sees him "It's all over" he thinks as he tries to hide his fear.

Kakashi, without being surprised, smiles and jokingly says.

— Sorry but we're in a hurry ...

The shinobi that according to the information of Kotaro is the leader of prajña jumps from the top towards where the captain of the ANBU to put in front of him.

— This will not take long ... — Says changing to a more serious attitude.

The strong presence of the man does not intimidate the silver-haired shinobi who remains calm even with the enemy so close.

With the seconds passing very slowly, the weather deteriorates and the two shinobi remain cautious, as if they were

of a game of chess both analyze the environment waiting for the movement of the opponent always ready to get moving,

those of konoha, outnumbered in number do not show nervousness and on the contrary their appearance is of total confidence.

One against the other Kakashi and Musashi seem ready to fight ...

Suddenly ... A quick movement of the silver-hair shinobi starts the battle, with a kunai in his right hand he throws a cut against Musashi

that a few centimeters manages to evade being forced to move away ... Kakashi does the same thing by going back several meters to where

his men standing next to Shizune.

Stretching one arm to the sky and with the other forming a seal at the height of his mouth the captain of the ANBU says.

— Kirigakure no Jutsu — While around it begins to form a thick fog that expands throughout the area.

In a short time the haze has already trapped allies and enemies alike, leaving them unable to see anything, blinded

Shizune remains calm and as if by impulse she holds Kakashi's hand that squeezes her tightly, giving her great confidence, inside the shade

the kunoichi can barely perceive silhouettes that move violently around her ...

Out of nowhere someone suddenly approaches her ...

— It's time to leave — Tenzou's voice says that it causes a start.

— I'll see you later — Kakashi tells him how to say goodbye and with apparent intentions to stay to fight.

No desire to move away from the ANBU Shizune steps back holding on to the shinobi's hand.

— DO NOT! — Says flatly denying.

Very close to them, the thunderous sound of the metal crashing violently, as a result of the clash between the shinobi

protect Shizune and those who seek to capture her.

— Do not be silly! — Says Kakashi.

— You have to leave now ... I'll take care of this ...

Reluctantly the kunoichi goes silent ... Determined to stay to fight herself, she is not willing to be treated as a weak person who must

being protected, trained by a sannin is determined not to flee ...

Tenzou, knowing that they will not be able to resist long without doing anything, begins to despair and takes the arm of the young woman who resists

clung with all her strength to Kakashi.

— Do not worry about me! — Kakashi says with an air of confidence as he puts his hand on Shizune's head ...

— I can also fight ... — Responds the kunoichi that is quickly interrupted by the shinobi.

— And maybe you have to do it later ... But for now leave this to me.

— But ... — she murmurs in distress.

Without giving him more time to reply, the ANBU captain separates his hand from hers ... As soon as he does, the kunoichi rushes to embrace him.

with all her strength...

— Do not kill you! ... Kakashi san ... — She says with tears about to emerge from her eyes.

Surprised, Kakashi barely responds to the show of affection ... After a few seconds their bodies separate ...

— I'll give you this ... Tenzou — It's all the silver-hair shinobi says giving the order to his subordinate to retire.

— Leave it to me, sempai

The echo of the footsteps of the young man of the mokuton is heard as he walks away carrying Shizune with him ...

Confused by the last gesture of the kunoichi, the captain of the ANBU rambles strangely moved for a few seconds after returning

in itself noticing that the fog begins to dissipate ...

Diluted the fog Kakashi is alone and surrounded by the shinobis of prajña that did not manage to stop Tenzou and the rest of the

ANBU squadron in your escape.

— They should not be far ... Vallan after them ... — Musashi says ordering all his men to go in search of Shizune.

Again, one against the other, but this time without anything else standing between them, Musashi and Kakashi cross each other

with challenging looks waiting for the other's offensive ...

Without saying anything else the fight starts ...

Unexpectedly, Musashi's figure fades lightly before Kakashi's eyes that stares at the veteran

shinobi that with its speed only leaves behind an almost imperceptible trace of fuzzy movements that the ANBU can barely and

notice with your eye sharingan.

However, the silver-hair shinobi remains calm ...

For an instant the enemy has completely disappeared from his field of vision leaving him in a disadvantageous situation, left,

right, up, down, he watches everywhere as his senses sharpen trying to predict the movements of the

adversary.

Suddenly ... A very slight alteration in the sound of the wind behind him makes him react almost instinctively, with alacrity he bends down

dodging a blow from Musashi that vivaciously intended to take him by surprise, with a quick movement the shinobi of konoha

draws his saber and launches a sharp cut aimed at the abdomen of his rival ...

Pushing the body very lightly back the prajna leader barely manages to evade the cut that leaves a slight rip in

his clothes, use the impulse to get away jumping several meters in the air while forming some stamps with his hands.

— Katon Hosenka no Jutsu.

From above, the shinobi shoots dense and fiery projectiles from the mouth making an impact near Kakashi that has no problems

to dodge them, he runs forward through the suffocating heat of the igneous bullets, accumulates the chakra on his heels

and with a jump he shoots towards Musashi to try again to launch a cut with his katana.

With a skillful maneuver Musashi takes out a kunai and blocks the attack that is within centimeters of hurting him, changing to a more aggressive attitude

the shinobi of prajña turns the whole body to hit a powerful kick that collides against the chest of Kakashi throwing it to several meters

away ...

The silver-hair shinobi drags his feet against the floor to rejoin while little by little he regains his balance ...

The brief exchange of blows is enough to ANBU to realize that this shinobi will not be an easy opponent to defeat, even if it does not

He will be unharmed, but that does not matter ... He is willing to die in order to give Shizune and others the chance to escape ...

He barely manages to recover from the last blow when he already has Musashi again in front of him ...

This, in an almost immediate movement nails a kunai in the belly of Kakashi that loses the breath completely while his sight clouds

Beginning to lose consciousness, the indescribable pain of the cold steel piercing its vital organs makes it fall in a trail of

his own blood ...

Suddenly ... To Musashi's surprise, the body of the silver-haired shinobi fades leaving behind only a cluster of smoke.

— Shadow clone — Musashi says impassively.

Now it is Kakashi who has disappeared ... Musashi takes it with tranquility, he remains inert waiting for the attack of the ANBU, they pass

several minutes until an electric sound similar to that of a crowd of birds singing catches your attention ...

In a matter of seconds he has Kakashi in front of him trying to get through with the raikiri, at the right moment, when his chest is a little

of being pierced by the homicidal hand of the silver-haired shinobi, Musashi manages to step aside evading what would be a death

sure, instead, the tree behind him is completely shattered by the high speed onslaught of the silver-hair shinobi that quickly

recomposes nailing again the glance on its adversary.

Swiftly they draw their katanas without looking away and with fury they throw themselves against each other, with a rough technique Musashi

unloads powerful blows that force Kakashi to retreat while blocking them with no opportunity to backlash ...

Overwhelmed the silver-hair shinobi can not even take a breath by the constant attacks of his enemy, sparks are fired by the metal

worn of the sabers that both shinobis wield with force.

Suddenly fatigue begins to slow down the prajña leaving the ANBU view a small gap in its defense that this takes

throwing a powerful attack that throws Musashi's sword several meters leaving him unarmed ...

Kakashi launches a blow more against the exposed body of his adversary than I will surprise his eyes feeling death close ...

"How could I distract myself?" the shinobi of the forest country is reproached for being vulnerable to attack ...

Suddenly ... In the path of Kakashi's sword the bloodied Musashi's hand intervenes blocking the onslaught holding

the edge of the katana ...

Instantly and with amazing speed, the shinobi of prajña snatches the weapon and without hesitation he nails it with fury in the left shoulder

of the silver-hair shinobi that is forced to retreat a considerable distance ...

The blood falls to squirts on the ground while the ANBU is removed from a cut the saber stoically supporting the pain ...

Cold raindrops begin to fall from the sky while the already scarce light projected by the moon is obstructed by

the gray clouds.

With his arm totally immobilized and losing a large amount of blood, Kakashi stands firm and holds with one hand

the katana dyed red pointing it at the shinobi who is running to fight again ...

 **...**

* * *

 _ **End of chapter 5**_


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

 **"Agony"**

Between the gloomy darkness of the night embrace, the intense crimson of the blood falls from

His shoulder is battered as an immeasurable pain runs through him inside. In a

attempt to stop the profuse bleeding, Kakashi quickly placed a makeshift bandage

about the katana wound that goes through it completely ...

Submerged in a hard battle against the leader of prajña, the silver-haired shinobi remains

alert while stealthy hides among the very dense thicket of the forest ...

With the hitherto hectic ebb and flow of a particularly dark and chaotic night, the light of

the moon is hidden among the gray clouds that extend across the sky leaving behind only shadows

that lengthen usurping the depths of the land.

In the mind of the shinobi a disturbing feeling of concern is present. Having

left to Shizune in the hands of Tenzou questions whether he will have done well to separate from who he is

suppose you must protect ...

"For now I have no choice but to trust them," he says to himself while absorbed meditate between

silence a plan to go as quickly as possible in aid of the kunoichi.

...

Between the opacity of the shadows a convulsive noise is heard not very far ...

While the algid wind blows with vigor the branches of the leafy cedars that ornament the

depths of the forest, the ANBU grasps his katana with strength and remains attentive to the environment

feeling very close the threatening presence of his enemy.

With the weather deteriorating, some seconds pass without anything happening ...

Suddenly...

His skin bristles as a disturbing chill has passed through his badly wounded body.

With an amazing speed he turns instinctively to expertly block the lethal cut of the

Musashi's sword that pretended to behead him by surprise ...

— I found you. — Says this.

For an instant Kakashi steps back and with his left arm partially immobilized he observes with

stillness...

Weakened by having lost so much blood and aware that it will be difficult to form jutsus, he has no

More choice than to force a melee fight.

With a firm determination expressed in the face, he wields his saber to one hand and decisively launches

against the prajna shinobi that seems to expect it anxiously.

Between fluid movements and agile maneuvers the time passes while his katanas collide with

violence leaving behind a thunderous echo that resounds through the emptiness of silence. At the rhythm of

fight the sky flashes emulating the bloody ferocity of combat.

The deafening rose of the metal resounds in the ears of Kakashi that without rest releases powerful blows

seeking to find with his eye sharingan a gap in the solid defense of the veteran leader of prajña

that assiduous to the combat does not stop bothering in the least ...

Despite the effort, the faster the defense of the ANBU, a strong kick from Musashi surprises him

impacting on his already worn shoulder and forcing him to back several meters a bit sore ...

A stream of blood falls to the ground while Kakashi tightly presses the wound ...

— Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu — Says the prajña after forming a series of stamps with his hands.

From his mouth, a running embrace of fire approaches violently towards Kakashi that overwhelmed

he demands his left arm while the frightening flare approaches the floor ...

The glow of the blazing flame illuminates for a moment the blackness of the night ...

"It's over!" Musashi thinks when with a shrill explosion the projectile hits the shinobi of

Silver hair instantly raising a large cloud of smoke and dust that extends throughout the land.

Satisfied, the prajña leader sheaths his katana as he watches calmly as the mist disperses

slowly...

...

Falling little by little a solid wall of earth that lies before Kakashi falls in the mist ...

Squatting the konoha shinobi hurts with heavy blood falling down his arm because of the effort

of having formed the manual stamps for the jutsu that saved his life ...

A sharp electric sound listens hard as the ANBU rises defiantly. A resplendent

wake of energy flows through his right hand as small lightning bolts embrace him shaking

with intensity...

Without losing a second and with a frightening look in the eyes barely visible through his mask,

he rushes swiftly against his adversary ...

...

— Katon Housenka no Jutsu — Musashi says when he sees him approaching.

From the mouth of the latter, a series of fiery projectiles come up against Kakashi.

speed to the young man with silver hair who running in a zigzag will have passed through the suffocating heat of the

flares

The man of prajña draws again and with fury charges against the ANBU that equally impetuous

he approaches for an opportunity to nail his attack ...

Immersed in the unbridled speed they are already a few centimeters from each other, with a fast

movement Musashi firmly supports his feet on the ground and wielding with anger the saber throws a

lacerating cut aimed at Kakashi's abdomen in an attempt to split it in two ...

Suddenly...

Between the nocturnal opacity, the ANBU figure vanishes in a series of fuzzy movements. In the

Musashi's perception time passes slowly while he desperately seeks to find his

enemy among the shadows ...

...

Of a moment the body of the shinobi of prajña shudders causing it to lose its breath ...

The intense red of the blood impregnates his clothes while a stabbing pain paralyzes him from within without

allow him to understand what is happening ...

After him, Kakashi appears ...

With a quick movement the young man with silver hair has pierced his chest from the back ...

In a violent scene the drops of blood reach to splash the ANBU mask of the konoha that is shown

very confident that the battle is over and the victory is his.

With the numb body Musashi takes a big puff of blood while making an effort to

drop some words ...

Kakashi ignores him and with an air of relief on his face says:

— Now if it's over ... — While trying to free his arm stuck between the ribs of the shinobi.

However...

Holding the ANBU's wrist that protrudes from between his chest the veteran prajna leader lets out a

smile mockingly as his eyesight fades ...

...

It is at that moment that for Kakashi everything turns red ...

A warm embrace envelops him as he can feel how his being is whipped by a powerful burst that clouds

his senses, Musashi's body is consumed in a thunderous explosion that extends trapping inside

she to the young ANBU who finally falls to the ground almost unconscious and unable to move ...

Cold drops of rain fall on his burned mask almost completely while in his mind rumbles the

sound of the footsteps of someone approaching slowly ...

— Katon Bushin No Jutsu ... — Musashi explains that he stands presumptuously next to him.

Holding the katana on his shoulder, the prajña leader looks at him for a few seconds ...

Without more, the shinobi nails the steel on the belly of Kakashi that without being able to resist it writhes of pain feeling

as the cold edge of the weapon takes away his life little by little ...

Without even removing the saber Musashi leaves, leaving behind the agonizing ANBU ...

While life escapes with agonizing pain, a sudden thought comes to Kakashi's mind ...

The smile of Shizune.

...

Far from there ...

With her heart squeezed and tears sneaking out of her eyes, Shizune pushes her way through the

dense groves that for their unfathomable immensity seem to have no end. Escorted by the ANBU squad

Now commanded by Tenzou, she is fighting desperately against the impulses that within her urge her

return with haste to Kakashi's side ...

On its face fall with cold cadence drops of rain that with soft breezes caress the landscape preceding

the impetus of a great storm ... Out of nowhere, like a sudden omen, an annoying

feeling of uneasiness that forcefully presses her chest and forms a knot in her throat.

With desperation she clenches her fists trying to contain within them the accumulation of feelings about to

escape...

— Do not worry ... — Tenzou says after hearing a slight sob from her ...

— He'll be fine...

In silence, the kunoichi smiles and with a tear falling down her cheek makes an attempt to hide the agonizing

anguish that consumes it inside. Hesitant and fearful progressing bouncing from branch to branch feeling

each step further from the silver-hair shinobi... "Do not die Kakashi san" repeats inside as if trying to reach

to shinobi with thought.

Immersed in despair, the shrill sound of a strong lightning bolt breaks with her reflection taking a

small fright that makes her fall losing balance ... Aching rises little by little to continue like this

with her way ...

...

Not far from it ... Supporting the cold night terrifier, dozens of Prajna shinobis pursue very closely

to the konoha gang that advances imperturbable and in complete silence through the terrain.

Without their captain, the Konoha march in perfect formation through the thicket of the forest. With the look

Attentive in even the slightest movement around him and with one hand in his katanas ready to unsheathe

at any moment they remain waiting for an attack.

Accompanying them, Kotaro stays alert knowing himself close to an encounter with his until not long ago

comrades in prajna, a little nervous looks back with chills in the back while listening to the crunch

of the branches of the trees trodden by the men who persecute them.

Suddenly...

Between the deep darkness, the cloudy sky lights up ...

For a moment the lights of a flare fired by the shinobi of the forest country shine on the top,

thus giving notice of the location of the young doctor to the rest of their squadrons scattered across the terrain.

— They approach — Warns the perception shinobi.

Without anything unusual to happen several minutes pass between the tense calm of the persecution ...

Time passes and passes while a disturbing breeze of danger envelops the ANBU squadron. Without the temperament

of his captain but with dexterity in combat, Tenzou is impassive even with the very close presence of the

enemy, commanding the group from the vanguard, from one moment to another his words order stop.

Barely visible in the shadows dozens of intimidating masked shinobi are present obstructing

their way with an air of presumption ...

Fast, the ANBU are positioned in formation covering Shizune on each flank without the slightest sign of

Nervousness appears in them ...

Almost instantly and without having crossed a word, the fight begins ...

Using a large amount of chakra, Tenzou manipulates his mokuton to guide solid wooden stakes that

Sharp points are born from the trees and at high speed shoot out at their adversaries ...

With relative ease, the masked shinobi elude the attack and furiously charge against the youth of the mokuton

who draws to defend himself while desperately looking to keep them away from Shizune ...

— Stay back ... — He says.

A fierce battle begins before the eyes of the kunoichi ...

Swords and kunais collide violently while puddles of rain mix with spilled blood on the floor.

time that the prajña are closer and closer to replicating the ANBU who resist with all their strength ...

Frustrated, Shizune reproaches herself for the fragility of her mind ... Aware that little can be done to

Help begins to submerge in a strong feeling of weakness that overwhelms her, if before the fact hurt her

of having left behind her teacher, now whom she feels she has abandoned is Kakashi. With the situation totally

Out of control, guilt begins to torment her. These men you barely know fight to protect her,

but ... Why? ... Is your life so valuable? ...

Making a slight pause in the battle Tenzou stands in front of her and turning his neck he looks at her with a calm tone

say.

— Do not worry ... I will not let anything bad happen to you. — Emulating his captain.

Immersed in the suffocating desperation, a pleasant thought will have passed through Shizune's mind in the manner of deja-vu,

the memory of Kakashi saying those same words gives calm to her anguished heart while a soft smile

it is drawn on her face ...

The confused and indecipherable feelings for the shinobi that until now had made her feel weak, this time they fill her with

an inexorable strength, for a moment she closes her eyes and after breathing deeply releases a gentle sigh expelling in

the whole fear and doubts ...

Next to her, Kotaro does not seem to be that good, with his body almost shaking his head spinning and turning as he can

feel as his mind comes off your numb body, with sweating and chills you feel crushed by the weight

of his cowardice.

As soon as he notices, Shizune comes to talk to him ...

...

Meanwhile, although with some difficulties the konoha gang resists firmly, shurikens and kunais fly by

the battlefield while the shinobis engage in a violent combat worthy at all levels ...

The powerful attacks of the rebels of the forest country are barely repelled with difficulty by the coordinated ninjutsu of the

ANBU squad ...

— Futon, Daitoppa — Says one of the konoha shinobis ...

— Katon, Karyuudan — Another says expelling from his mouth a flare that revives when mixed with the jutsu of his

comrade.

Unleashing a hell in its path, an immense fiery whirlwind is approaching scandalous against the prajña shinobis that

they retreat, preparing to contain the attack. When finally the projectile crashes into the thickest part of the

forest where the leafyness of the cedars forms a natural wall, this vanishes in a burst that with force forms

the soils...

Although the rebels survive almost unharmed a suffocating heat reaches them while the intense flames take over the

ground raising on this a trail of smoke perceptible to kilometers ...

The fight continues between the burning temperament of the flames barely contained by the intensity of the rain. The silhouettes

of the men are illuminated by the red light of the fire and the flashing sky that merge giving shape to a dignified environment

to witness death.

Tenzou fights with ferocity while at his feet fall the corpses of men killed by his sword. Puddles of blood

they accumulate on the floor at the same time that the prajna shinobis bend one after the other ...

His mind is lost in battle as he guards his steel among the multitude of enemies that overwhelm him with his presence,

with every second that passes, tiredness numbs him as it costs him more and more to hold his sword stained by

the red of blood ...

When it seems that the situation becomes favorable a hard blow of reality hits him hard ... Taking a break in the

battle, look around noticing his comrades who have fallen with serious injuries leaving him alone against all

regiment of prajña ...

"Shizune" is the first thing that comes to mind while desperately seeking to find her among the commotion ...

...

In the middle of the intensity of the combat, Kotaro has disappeared leaving alone kunoichi that surrounded by the rebels observes

scandalized her almost dead bodyguards ... While the shinobis approach her, Tenzou tries to protect her with his mokuton until

Suddenly something stops him.

A deep cut of katana reaches him snatching the few energies that he had left ...

Defeated ... falls suddenly while in his mind he apologizes to his sempai for having failed ...

...

Unable to help him, Shizune loses her breath as she watches in horror the crimson of death that spreads through him.

forest. In a brutal scene, agonizing men lie stretched out on the ground burned by the cold breeze of rain,

among them who desperately sought to protect her.

Trembling, the kunoichi gets up and taking advantage of the low guard of the prajña shinobis, with speed she slips between

They flee from the place, their pulsations are accelerated while the adrenaline breaks through her body.

After it go again the rebels who have fun thinking that it would not be hard for them to reach it ...

Desperate, she jumps from branch to branch as she trumpets with exhaustion, laughing, the shinobis watch her in her attempt

to run away while some minutes pass ...

cornered, she runs with the mind in white demanding her legs that bend by the nervousness, the rain intensifies hitting

with strength her face framed by fear ...

Suddenly ... One of the shinobi appears in front of her and with icy fingers takes her by the neck squeezing hard, she

struggles to breathe while the man raises her angrily.

— I finish the game girl! — Says the while the kunoichi tries desperately to break free ...

Suddenly...

When it seems that Shizune loses her strength by being unconscious ...

Her body vanishes in a pile of smoke that stuns her attackers ...

...

Disperse the haze, Kotaro appears after her who minutes before had used the transformation jutsu to give the kunoichi

an opportunity to escape ... "I'm dead!" He thinks when the mask of prajna releases it, letting it fall to the ground ...

— Traitor! — Says this while draws ready to kill him.

Even so a smile is present in the face of the young shinobi who feels relieved, "For this time I did the right thing"

he says to himself ...

...

Immersed in the absolute darkness of the forest, the real Shizune runs towards where Kakashi guided only by her

intuition. Her hair gets wet with the rain and his legs get cold because a lot of feelings

They take over your body.

Unable to take the silver-haired shinobi out of her mind, her insides tingle as she goes forward feeling curious

for this feeling hitherto unknown to her. The fear of feeling fragile has now ceased to be a nuisance and in

all she thinks is to see him again.

Between worry and fear, she has found in the captain of the ANBU a reason to continue investigating in the deepest

of his heart that leaps with joy when she thinks of he...

Suddenly...

The sound of someone approaching her from the front quickly catches her attention. "Could it be Kakashi san?" She asks

herself as she gets closer and closer... Soon something makes her doubt and stops her moving forward. Silently it hides

in the most high of a cedar and awaits the step of this person ...

The faint light still offered by the moon barely pink the landscape while in the distance there is a trail of smoke that

It rises over the extinct flames by the rain on the battlefield. The smell of wet earth and ash mixed with the

wind reaching Shizune's nose.

Little time passes until the eyes of the kunoichi open with surprise ...

Her heart is paralyzed and her skin bristles when she notices that the one who approaches is Musashi. "If you see me, I will not have a chance" Think

she while praying to the destiny that the man does not notice of her presence. Holding the breath is hidden among the foliage of the

tree while the seconds pass slowly.

The leader of prajña stops just below where the kunoichi is hidden with nervousness ...

She remains inert while the man takes a while to observe from one side to the other as if looking to find something in

particular. Disturbing seconds pass in silence without the shinobi doing anything ...

With an imposing presence, the rebel of the country of the forest stands suspicious that something happens, for an instant he stares

to where the silhouette of Shizune is imperceptible by the darkness while the anguish takes over.

"Have you seen me?" She wonders as her heartbeat accelerates and a drop of sweat runs down her forehead ...

From one moment to another...

For the fate of Shizune, the prajna leader continues on his way ignoring the presence of the resting kunoichi

A sigh of relief before continuing to advance ...

...

Not far from there ...

A mysterious feeling bursts into the depths of Kakashi's mind that dying lies lying on the ground clinging

to the life. Taking strength from where there were not anything, it impels him to continue and he staggers up little by little. His legs are

They bend while with difficulty they crawl holding onto the sturdy cedars that stand monumental in front of him.

A flow of blood falls from the wound in his shoulder and in the abdomen Musashi's katana traverses him completely. With the

body numbed by the acquired momentum strips off the steel with a single movement and boldly advances between the night with

one thing in the mind ... "Shizune."

Enduring an inclement physical pain will have passed through the shady resolved to find the kunoichi, all want he is

protect her and deep down he wonders why ... Is it because of his mission? ... Is it because she is a companion of konoha? ...

Or is it even more than that? ...

Constantly his consciousness is obscured by memories of the past, he has failed to protect every important person

for him and often wakes up in the middle of the night because of the nightmares that torment him since then. The memory of his friend Rin

bathed in the red of death chases him wherever he goes and can not help but feel guilt.

Inside if you know terrified by the mere idea of losing Shizune and that's why he is so determined to take care of she ...

Suddenly...

The gloomy opacity of the night lights up for him when he miraculously appears in front of he the kunoichi that giving relief to

his concern approaches him with that sweet look that characterizes her ... Sweet look that soon fades into a deep

expression of anguish when she watches the shinobi badly wounded and bathed in blood ...

— KAKASHI SAN! — She screams as she runs to him to hug him.

The shinobi that can barely stay conscious falls into Shizune's arms, she holds them and slowly and leans

on the floor as her heart shrinks and her eyes begin to moisten. Trying to avoid crying contains the

breath letting out slight whimpers that are tender to the silver-hair shinobi who smiles under his mask ...

— I'm fine ... — He says trying to calm her down.

— You must not talk — Responds with a choked voice while putting her palms on it.

The intense crimson impregnates her trembling hands as a trail of green light falls away from them. Two wounds

they pass through the shinobi completely, the muscles and ligaments of the left shoulder have been broken and in the abdomen the edge

from katana to rosé your vital organs. With her medical ninjutsu Shizune desperately tries to heal him ...

— Do not worry ... — She tells him.

— I will not let anything bad happen to you ... — With a soft smile drawn between the tears.

Recognizing Shizune's words as his, a warm breeze of tranquility envelops the heart of the ANBU that already

more calm and with clarified mind finally manages to understand the feelings of the kunoichi ...

He looks at her ... So warm, so pretty, so sweet ... So fragile ... During all this time he's been so busy thinking about

protect her that he could never realize how much she suffered to see him put himself in danger ...

...

Tears fall down the cheeks of the kunoichi that in spite of everything keeps her chakra under control. Putting in practice

everything learned with Tsunade is determined to be by this time who protects the shinobi. Little by little wounds

of Kakashi are closing and the bleeding stops. Weakened the shinobi closes his eyes and falls apparently asleep ...

Although separated from death, the body of the shinobi will take time to recover and at the moment will not be able to fight ...

After having healed him as best she could, Shizune looks at him with relief and is slowly reached by a cluster.

of sensations that lead her to get lost in her thoughts.

Gently, she caresses the silvery hair of the shinobi as she looks at him with a spark of tenderness in her eyes. Her stomach

It tickles as unique impulses begin to take control of your body.

"When did I fall in love with you?" Ask inside your mind with your heart beating at a dizzying pace assimilating

finally her feelings for the shinobi.

For a moment, time stops and the space between the two is reduced ...

As inadvertently she closes her eyes and slowly tilts her red face to delicately brush her lips

with those of the shinobi through the mask of this one that when feeling it stays still without desire to stop it ...

 **End of chapter 6**


	8. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

 _ **"I love you"**_

Moistening her clothes, frozen drops of rain fall on her while the very dim light still

offered by the moon illuminates its silhouette. Next to her, Kakashi recovers little by little from his wounds

while thinking hurriedly on his next move, "I must take her to a safe place"

he thinks, even worried about taking care of the kunoichi.

With her face numbed by the cold wind that hits her, Shizune delicately places some bandages

about Kakashi's body that seems barely to notice her. Even embarrassed to have kissed him, she tries

unsuccessfully to guess what goes through the mind of the shinobi, "Is it that he did not notice? ...

Or does he just not care? "She asks herself as an ominous silence remains between the two of them.

— Ready ... — She says in a shy voice when it ends.

A tense calm envelops them while both evade their eyes nervously. The heart of the

Kunoichi accelerates while biting her lips in an attempt to contain the words with which

she desperately wants to confess her feelings for the silver-hair shinobi

When he looks at her, he is immediately struck by the tenderness expressed in the eyes of the kunoichi that looks like

be trembling inside. The mind of the shinobi wanders amid the confusions of his feelings carrying him

to question the true nature in his desire to protect the young woman.

The truth is that no matter how hard he tries, he can not get Shizune out of his thoughts, the warm smile of

the kunoichi appears frequently in his thoughts making him lower his guard. Until now, he had

after the days waiting for death and their desire to live has been left behind with the corpses of their

friends. Walking around the world always with that dead expression in his eyes, he seemed to want to get away from

all the memories of sadness.

For him, thinking of Shizune as something more than a simple companion would mean risking again

have someone important to lose, even so, without realizing little by little the kunoichi managed to wake up in

the certain interest that now motivates him to go beyond his duty as a shinobi, even going so far as to return

joy to your heart.

...

— I love you ... Kakashi san ... — She says suddenly as the blush rushes on her face.

The eyes of the shinobi open with surprise as his being is greeted by a slight shock that leads him to

wander for a moment. Although especially popular among the young women of Konoha, the heart of Kakashi

he was never disturbed and his thoughts had always been focused on his work as captain of the

ANBU, however, this time is different, the warm company of Shizune causes a mysterious

feeling that drives him to look in it that nice smile for which it would be worth dying ...

That is why when listening to the words of the young kunoichi a pleasant sensation runs through inside. Wishing

to be able to release some romantic phrase and then kiss her again, the shinobi drowns his words and shows

indifferent looking to keep her away from the suffering attracted by his person.

— Come on ... We have to move ... — He says ignoring what was said by the kunoichi.

Feeling rejected, Shizune nods her head as her eyes moisten and stares with

discouragement, her heart shrinks and her body is paralyzed to feel dragged her by a wealth of emotions

that suffocate her, bringing her to the edge of tears.

Hiding the sadness of his face under his mask, Kakashi walks trying to leave behind the fragility he feels at

be so close to the kunoichi. The rain falls with melancholy on the ground shaping a dismal environment

that emulates the suffering in the hearts of those sheltered by the gray of the sky fight against everything that

urges love.

Suddenly ... A slight sob that escapes from Shizune's mouth stops Kakashi's footsteps as he hears the

agonizing sound of sadness turns the neck and looks back only to see how the tears fall without stopping for the face

of the kunoichi that crying in silence remains inert and with a broken heart.

Convinced that her love is not reciprocated by the shinobi, she loses her composure and without being able to avoid it she collapses

finally removing the accumulation of emotions that until now had been containing. Wishing to escape their

feelings, the kunoichi sinks her head on her knees while releasing soft whimpers between crying.

Empathetic, Kakashi approaches her and without being able to say anything he sits in front of her ... Unable to let go of any word, the shinobi

he only contemplates her with a hint of affliction in his eyes, reflecting in them the suffering of his heart.

In the background, the only thing that the silver-haired shinobi wants is to be able to take her in his arms and comfort her without anything

more important, however, something inside prevents it. It's been some time since that time when he decided not to

to get involved so closely with any person, the agony of losing someone important is something

I could not stand living again ... But ... Is not it already too late to think about that? ...

The pain of seeing the kunoichi that as a little girl collapses in front of him, forces him to realize that despite

everything, she has managed to occupy a place in his heart, he can no longer deny his feelings for her and now he is

immersed in a dilemma that leads him to question his decision not to get involved with anyone.

Trying to find the right words, he just looks at her sadly while the seconds go by in a

silence that overwhelms them. Silenced, the shinobi wanders between his thoughts that are now occupied by tears

of the kunoichi ...

Finally...

Submitting himself to the emotions that urge him to break away from the distance between him and the kunoichi, Kakashi approaches little by little and

Gently he takes her in his arms. Confused, she looks up and for a second she observes him with tears in her eyes.

eyes before finally giving in and sinking into the chest of the shinobi that squeezes it while little by little the crying goes away

fading in very slight sobs ...

— I also ... — The shinobi whispers in her ear ...

— I love you too ... That's what I should have said a start.

Without giving any answer, Shizune only embraces him with force while little by little the calm returns to her heart, several

minutes pass in tranquility without their bodies separate and the gray clouds of rain vanish, opening the way to the light of the

moon that falls on the hair of the kunoichi ...

Lifting her face, she wipes the tears from her eyes and delicately brings her hands up to Kakashi's mask to

slowly slide it down revealing the thin face of the shinobi that looks at her with a soft smile.

Suddenly ... With longing, the pink lips of Shizune approach Kakashi who responds with a sweet kiss that takes them to

to lose themselves in each other, forgetting for a moment all their worries ...

...

At a considerable distance from where Shizune and Kakashi, Kotaro remains immersed in a tough battle ...

Cautiously, the prajña men jump over the very tall cedars of the forest that slowly sink down swallowed by

the softened soil that stretches under his feet ...

The surface of the land has been shielded and scandalous waves of mud are shaking violently trying to reach the

shinobis who do their best to stay away ...

At the center of the deadly flow of mud, Kotaro stands up on the only stretch of solid ground while his hands

forms the manual seal of a jutsu.

— Deiton: Deiteimu — Says the young man with clenched teeth and a clear determination expressed in the face.

Oscillating between fear and the desperate desire for survival, he has decided to challenge those who until recently called him

fellow, having given Shizune the opportunity to escape, is immersed in a fight to the death of which he

You can run away.

Unable to resign himself to losing his life, he understands this as his last chance, the fearsome masked shinobis with whom

he used to spend the days between guilt and regrets now they are his enemies.

Amidst the convulsiveness of the terrain, a brief distraction causes one of the prajña shinobis to fall, who falls behind,

the look of his comrades, an agonizing pain runs through his body while being crushed by tons of wet earth that

compress over the tightly tightening your rib cage until you break each of your ribs ...

Impassive, the masked shinobis see how their partner's life is extinct and undeterred they retreat until they get

outside the range of Kotaro's jutsu. With some admiration they observe the young user of the deiton that forces them to

save distance.

With a withdrawn and cowardly personality, they always thought of the young shinobi as weak and in most of the

cases a hindrance that did not contribute anything to the group. In spite of everything, Musashi seemed to have special interest in him without the rest of

the shinobis will be able to explain why, until now they realize ...

Deiton, the powerful hereditary ability that allows its users to manipulate the mud, was for Kotaro the cause of his misfortune,

persecuted and rejected by such unique power, he decided to keep it hidden until he was found by prajña, deliver

ability to serve Musashi was the condition to bring peace to his hometown ...

Detesting the combat and conflicts, the young man was forced to join the rebels of the forest country yearning

always return to his old life as a peasant ...

— Katon goukakyuu no jutsu — In the distance one of the shinobis shouts with enthusiasm ...

Amid the intense nocturnal darkness, a huge and dense fiery sphere illuminates the horizon when from the mouth of a

man of prajna shoots out approaching at great speed against Kotaro.

Changing the shape of the seals of his hands, the young man of the deiton elaborated a maneuver to guide with his chakra a cluster of mud

that rises quickly embraced within itself to the igneous projectile that is swallowed by the floors and finally consumed in a thunderous

explosion that lifts a mud curtain that rises on the ground.

Having barely taken a breath, intense heat reaches from the back to Kotaro, who looks back to realize a series

of countless equally powerful projectiles approaching him.

— Deiton: Deisuiheki — Says the supporting both hands on the floor with a quick movement.

Suddenly...

An immense wave of mud rises violently to contain the enemy's attack. With a thunderous crack the projectiles fade

in a hugging flare that expands on the back of Kotaro who is hit by the inertia of the shock wave that

push hard ...

Upon returning the view to the front, a shinobi appears before his eyes throwing a cut of Katana that he barely manages to repel with a kunai

losing concentration and dispersing his jutsu, the pile of soft earth solidifies again becoming a firm floor that

leave Kotaro at the mercy of the prajña ...

With difficulty, the young shinobi can barely block each attack from his opponent as I recoiled with the rumble of the saber stunned

his ears, the adrenaline flows through his body that seems to move by itself while the shinobis surround him with their avid swords of

break into his figure.

The fight extends between the indifference of those of prajña that when knowing themselves superiors stun the youth of the deiton taking it until the desperation,

With superficial wounds all over the body, the pain is barely perceptible to Kotaro who abstractedly moves with difficulty while his

extremities beg him to stop ...

Exhausted, he gets distracted as one of the men approaches him with a provocative attitude and a terrifying murderous aura, the rain falls

over his face and the bright light of a lightning flash for a moment illuminates the edge of the shinobi katana in front of him, his heart seems

stop and the contained breath numbs the fear that paralyzes you inside.

The distance between the two is shortened and little by little Kotaro's mind is resigned to die, and without wanting to fight the young man's thought is

whipped by memories of the very brief moments of happiness that occurred throughout his life, each time more distant seem

those days when he spent quiet afternoons in his town with the hope of one day forming a family and becoming a good man ...

"This is all for me ..." He thinks as he tilts his head and closes his eyes with affliction, obfuscating his heart shadowed by impotence

and the feeling of weakness that has always plagued him ...

With a smile hidden under his mask, the rebellious prajña raises his sword with fury and without saying a word he brandishes the edge pointing to the neck

of Kotaro who lay motionless and determined to die ...

Suddenly...

The resonance of the metal is heard strongly in the ears of Kotaro that unharmed will have eyes to contemplate incredulous as the katana of his adversary

it has been deviated in its trajectory by a kunai thrown from the shadows. Restless, the prajña watch their surroundings waiting for the

appearance of, or of the saviors of the youth of the deiton.

Between tension and silence a heavy breeze of danger envelops the regiment of men who wait contemplative and immersed in the absolute

dark of the forest ...

From one moment to the next ... A powerful blow instantly vanishes the consciousness of the one who pretended to be Kotaro's executioner, who was confused

he remains inert trying to understand the confusing situation. The one of prajña falls before the incredulous gaze of dozens of his comrades who

they observe the appearance of a shinobi with the military dress of de konoha.

— KONOHA SENPU! — Vocifera this with vehemence and even a slight touch of joy ...

Along with this young shinobi with peculiar eyebrows, an ANBU regiment sent by the sandaime is present as a reinforcement for Kakashi and

their men. Arrogant and with an air of presumption, these shinobi are positioned next to Kotaro that puzzled question:

\- Who are they? ...

— I'm Maito Guy ... The great green beast of konoha! — Shinobi responds with enthusiasm that is smiling.

— We assumed that you would have information about Kakashi sempai ... — Says one of the ANBU.

Nodding, the young shinobi rises with difficulty as an air of relief has passed inside him. Having surpassed the time

fear of death is willing to take part in combat ...

An overwhelming silence takes over the atmosphere as both sides await patient attack by their enemy. Widely exceeded

in quantity those of Konoha seem to have too much confidence in their strength and boldly launch themselves first into the attack ...

Before the accomplice glance of the moon, a complicated battle begins ...

— Fifth door ... Closing door ... OPEN! — Guy says as a powerful aura of energy emerges from his framed body

For the effort...

Crashing the floor with the force of their feet, the shinobi launches into attack with movements so light that they are imperceptible to the common eye

while his companions try to keep up with him. Surprised by the onslaught, the men of prajña fall one by one before the shinobi looking

overcome and unable to respond to the speed of the fervent young ...

The minutes pass and soon the edge in the sabers of the konoha is impregnated by the intense crimson of the blood while the prajña give

shows exhaustion managing to barely contain the onslaught of the ANBU ...

Exhausted and after being taken by surprise, the rebels recoil from the moment when they feel the crushing presence of their rivals,

taking advantage of the gloomy and the complications of the terrain they hide among the groves and then move away and regroup their forces ...

"Incredible" Kotaro thinks with admiration when he sees the strength of the nice konoha shinobi ...

...

In the meantime...

Agonizing, Tenzou and his badly wounded comrades are lying on the ground unable to get up. just when it seems that his forces are running out

and his gaze fades into nothingness, a faint light of hope falls on the face of the young man of the mokuton who hears not too distant to a

group of people who seem to approach ...

The small sigh of relief quickly vanishes amid skepticism, "They must be prajna ... They come to finish us off." He thinks as he closes

the eyes with numb consciousness ...

The sound of the footsteps of those approaching reaches the ears of the ANBU that wanders in his mind unable to articulate thoughts anymore, his head

it goes blank and for a moment loses consciousness ...

...

Some minutes pass, until suddenly ...

The clarity returns to the young man's mind of mokuton, his body is numbed free of physical pain while his being is reached by a

warmth that vitality returns ...

Slowly opening his eyes, Tenzou manages to contemplate in front of him the figure of a beautiful woman with blond hair who puts her hands on his chest

detaching from them a glowing trail of green light ...

— You've been lucky ... — Tsunade says while she heals the young man's wounds ...

— A little more and you would have died ...

Minutes before, having noticed the spectacular battle in that place, the sannin and her escorts decided to deviate from their path to investigate the

area suspecting that Kakashi and his squadron would be involved ...

...

 _ **"End of chapter 7"**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

 _ **I'll protect you.**_

With the clearing of the moon dimly illuminating its horizon, Kakashi guides Shizune through the immense

the groves that with their sturdy cedars show the green landscapes of the country of fire. The heavy rain

finally it has stopped restoring the calm to the forest and in the air, the fresh aroma of the wet earth

It raises on the earth.

Despite being sought by prajña and being away from her teacher, Shizune's heart remains calm

and on his lips lingers the pleasant sensation of that sweet kiss of Kakashi. Her mind wanders, forgetting

for a moment of the dangerous situation in which they find themselves while her soul is embraced by a

Pleasant feeling of relief.

The minutes pass while her mind keeps busy imagining yourself in another situation next to certain

Shinobi with silver hair, the taste of her lips and the warmth of his arms wrapping her body, make her

getting lost in time away from the anguish of the last days.

Soon, her thoughts are put in order and as she focuses her eyes to the front, she notices a certain uneasiness in the

eyes of Kakashi, who is thoughtful, as if something was troubling him ... "Should I be worried?

also? "she asks herself somewhat confused, for some strange reason she is not afraid and on the contrary,

being close to the silver-haired shinobi a breeze of tranquility reaches her chest ...

The mere presence of the shinobi provokes in her the awakening of an energetic impulse of security and integrity

that require her to forget all his weaknesses ... Determined, imperturbable and powerful, she idealizes him as a

admirable shinobi and someone who could trust her life without hesitation.

For his part, as vulnerable as anyone, the ANBU captain moves with haste and uneasiness

while one thing goes around in his mind, finding his subordinates. With the weakened body

and aware of the great power of Musashi, he fears for his comrades and the bottom does not even dare to

Ask Shizune what has happened to them. Even so, he decides to appear confident and with

a smile turns to see the kunoichi who responds with a blush on her face ...

...

Suddenly...

With a violent and agile movement, Kakashi quickly unsheathes his katana before Shizune's gaze

that shocked opens her eyes in amazement as the shinobi approaches her throwing a

cut that breaks the wind with the edge. As if on impulse, the kunoichi flips her eyes and closes her eyes

looking for protection from the impact that seems to go against her ...

His heart stops while in anguish she holds her breath. In her mind, thousandths of a second pass

until behind it she manages to hear the sharp sound of steel that strikes with stridency. Looking

back, her chest is pressed in an envelope jump when she notices Kakashi immersed in a cross of swords against

Musashi ...

\- Keep going! - The captain of the ANBU tells him.

Inerte, the kunoichi observes the scene and without thinking it for a long time she responds by shaking her head. For her

continuing to flee is no longer an option and on the contrary she is determined to end the matter of a

you see for all

A defiant expression frames her face and with firm feet on the ground she pulls a sharp kunai from between

his kimono. Holding the weapon tight, the kunoichi seems determined to fight and an aura of fury

it detaches from its gaze reaching the shinobi of prajña that responds with a mocking smile,

as if belittling the young doctor's courage.

Releasing a slight sigh, Kakashi resigns himself with annoyance understanding that there is nothing he can say for

make her change her mind. Out of the corner of his eye, he looks at her, noticing a certain tenderness in her expression as she

stare at Musashi ...

Although it's something he would not easily admit, some happiness that many would call crushes goes

his body when he put his eyes on the kunoichi, protect her, love her, make her happy, is everything he thinks about

When he is close to her and that feeling makes him feel weak.

\- I thought I was done with you - says the prajna leader.

Without answering, Kakashi backs up to where Shizune and quickly analyzes the ground preparing for the

Fight. His eye sharingan focuses on the shinobi and his pulsations stabilize in his body accustomed to battle

while his fingers rest on the handle of the katana.

With the intention of not having to involve Shizune in the combat, the ANBU captain wants to finish with

the rival as quickly as possible and starting the battle is launched at the front disintegrating its silhouette in blurred

movements. With the proven superiority of Musashi and with the body still sore, the shinobi of Konoha is

aware that if he wishes to win he must find a way to lower the guard to the prajna leader ...

Patient, Shizune waits for her opportunity as she carefully watches the movements of the men in front

to her. The minutes pass between the violent wielding of the metal while the blows of one and the other are

blocked leaving behind a harsh sound ...

In her mind, the desire to finish everything and thus be able to throw himself into the arms of Kakashi, provokes in Shizune

A fervent longing to fight as never before had felt. Her senses seem to be sharpened and a

adrenaline discharge runs through her body while she can feel like a strange sensation takes over

her heart, fear, excitement, anguish, anger, she does not know precisely what she feels.

Between the intensity of the combat ...

The sharp creak of electricity reaches the ears of Musashi who, with no opportunity to react, observes

as Kakashi's katana shines embraced by the lightning bolts while at the same time part of

two his saber to hit him ...

With skillful maneuvers, the shinobi of prajña retreated with the fanning of the edge of his adversary

figure. Bathed in the wake of the novilunio they dance in a fervent combat that stretches across the terrain to the

time that the ANBU searches with calculated movements to break with its steel in the organs of its rival.

Between the whistling of the wind cut by Kakashi's katana, Musashi moves looking for an opening and in

a wink, the bowels of the konoha twist with pain when struck by the rigid fist of

prajña, who with his feet firmly planted on the ground, manages to hit a powerful blow that impacts

in his belly ... After losing concentration for a moment, the silver-haired shinobi is again

surprised by a punch in the face that shakes his brain.

When a third blow hits it, the ANBU responds with strength by wielding its weapon with both hands

to then launch a sharp cut that forces the leader of prajña to retreat ...

Shizune's eyes move from side to side as she tries to follow with her eyes every action of

the intrepid shinobis dive the battle. Invaded by a crucible of feelings, the heart of the

kunoichi oscillates between the desperate desire to help Kakashi and the feeling of helplessness when she can not

do it "There must be something I can do" she thinks as she sees these shinobi fight

They are clearly on another level.

...

\- Katon Bushin no Jutsu - Musashi says while his hands form a manual seal.

Suddenly ... A replica of his imposing figure rises in front of Kakashi,

who remembers this ability of their last confrontation. As soon as the ANBU becomes aware, Musashi and

its replica come fast disappearing with the wind ...

Suddenly...

Taking a different path, one of the opponents is thrown to where Shizune who is surprised

for the speed and before realizing it already has the man in front of her. Time seems to stop and with the

accelerated heart, the kunoichi demands that react to her body paralyzed by the impression ...

The kunai in her rigid hands seems obsolete and in an instant the shinobi has already cornered her while

the distance Kakashi can not do more than observe ...

From one moment to another ... The ground in front of Shizune cracks and the earth opened up spectacularly to the surprise

of those involved. Emerging from the depths a figure rises up protecting the kunoichi and with the

sharp blade of a saber pierces the heart of the prajña that through the mouth expels a mouthful of blood ...

Imposing, Kakashi wields his katana with the crimson of blood dripping down the metal. As is his custom,

the silver-haired shinobi had been hidden under the earth waiting for an opportunity to surprise

with an attack while one of his shadow clones analyzed the rival ...

...

Without time to feel relieved, Shizune is welcomed by Kakashi's arms. The body of the prajña is

decomposes in a very strident explosion that dilates reaching the back of the ANOU of konoha that

with his body he protects the kunoichi while they move away from the flare ...

On the chest of the shinobi rests the kunoichi who feels enveloped by a warm feeling of peace so

deep that I wish I could perpetuate it in her heart.

Almost instantly, the shadow clone that was fighting against the original Musashi vanishes in a cumulus of smoke

that soon disperses. Having put the kunoichi in a safe place, the silver-haired shinobi gives

shows of fatigue at the time he wields his katana with one knee to the floor.

\- Why do you have to make it so difficult? - Musashi says with a condescending sigh.

\- You've sacrificed your men and you're about to die to protect her ... Do you think it's worth it?

Kakashi's eyes pop open in amazement as he hears the words of the prajna leader, for a moment that of

Konoha is dismayed only seconds later stand with the usual and inexpressive impassivity

of his face. Although he knows that at this point it is likely that some of his comrades are seriously

injured or even dead that does not change his determination to protect Shizune.

\- Stay back - Says before going off shot against Musashi.

\- Katon Housenka no Jutsu - Prajña rebel shouts.

Burning fire bullets approach flush against Kakashi who undeterred deviates the trajectory of the

igneous projectiles with the blade of his katana. Suddenly ... The figure of the silver-haired shinobi is lost inside

of a smoke produced by a tactical grenade.

Accumulating chakra on the soles of his feet, the captain of the ANBU jumps with power rising above the

ground to with sublime precision throw his electrified Katana against Musashi that appears completely

exposed in front of ...

The buzz of the weapon caresses the ears of the prajña leader who imperturbably raises his hand to a skillful

maneuver by holding the sword in the air and brandishing it with expertise take it as their own. With the

light feet, approaches Kakashi to the fluids of his movements to try to hurt him.

Reacting with the speed worthy of a user of the sharingan, the ANBU contorts itself dodging the blows

to then save distance by rising with a jump of new account in the air.

In a blink, the silver-haired shinobi loses Musashi from his field of vision while desperately

try to find it among the nocturnal opacity that takes over the terrain. In an attempt to anticipate the

adversary, the ANBU puts its hands together and quickly forms a jutsu.

When his feet land on the ground, the thunderous crackling of the flames reaches his ear while the

the glow of a flame dazzles his gaze. In front of him, an enormous projectile of fire that when extended

It takes the shape of a dragon through the ground, it approaches imposingly consuming everything in its path. The earth

he stands up and the rumble of the floors throb on his feet that stand firm ...

\- Suiton Suijinheki - Kakashi says with barely enough time to react.

The scandalous sound of the water that forcefully springs from the floors, envelops the captain of the ANBU forming

around it a dense wall that collides with the igneous projectile melts in a huge cloud of steam

hot that suffocates him and obstructs his vision while some seconds pass.

...

Amid the heat, a strange sensation of cold travels along the right side of his body. An intense

Burning spreads as pain paralyzes him. When he drag his hand over the area, the crimson red of

the blood drains between his fingers and a nailed kunai protrudes from his figure.

He barely manages to be aware that he was hurt when his being is pushed hard back, on the other side

from the shady, Musashi launches a more kunai that manages to hit the already injured shoulder of Kakashi

while looking up, the ANBU is stunned by a sudden explosion that hits him with

force...

An explosive tag on the handle of the kunai is detonated right in front of Kakashi who falls bouncing his head

against the floor.

With no time to waste, a murderous look is painted on Musashi's eyes as veils are thrown in front

with the intention of finishing the ANBU with its own sword. The mist begins to disperse and through it,

the silver-haired shinobi looks numbly at the silhouette of the prajna leader approaching ...

Likewise, in aid of the shinobi, Shizune runs towards the cloud with her heart in a fist. Her feet are thumping and

the distance seems to extend to an unreachable point while the time stops to stop ...

...

In barely a sigh, the faint scarlet color of the blood is illuminated by the moon on the edge of the katana

that roughly slips between the flesh. A sepulchral silence extends between the depths of the groves

while the steam dilutes giving way to the bloody scene ...

The breath is contained in Kakashi's lungs and a knot becomes entangled in his throat. In front of his eyes, the

sword held by Musashi lies far from his body and the blood that adorns it is not his, yet his

heart hurts The sadness seizes his expression and his frozen body is paralyzed ...

A groan from Shizune resounds in his ears ...

\- Kakashi san ... - She says with a barely perceptible tone of voice.

A pool of blood runs down the floor and the steel of the katana crosses the figure of the kunoichi. Pain at

breathing and the taste of blood in her mouth are tuned to the agonizing suffering that runs through her inside. its

look seems to fade as the prajna slowly pulls out the bloody saber ...

Equally surprised, Musashi is petrified to see the kunoichi fall on the arms of the dejected

Kakashi who holds her by pressing the wound in a desperate attempt to stop the bleeding ...

\- Shit! - The leader of prajña exclaims with a start ... After all, he also needs her alive.

For the moment, the shinobi of the forest country recoils from the situation ...

Stung by the painful memories of the past, the ANOU of Konoha forgets his own wounds and

Taking off the Kunai stuck in his body, he gets up with the kunoichi in his arms to get her away from the

danger.

A gesture of pain frames Shizune's face as well as a strange stillness enveloping her

heart she rests her head on the chest of the shinobi that squeezes her hard as if wanting

keep her with him forever.

The crying seems to want to flood the eyes of Kakashi who with the crushed heart resists collapsing,

the lacerating sense of guilt breaks his soul in two as he rages against the fate that curses him

over and over again leading him to witness with impotence the suffering of those around him ...

With tenderness, the silver-haired shinobi gently strokes the face of the young kunoichi that despite

the serious wound remains conscious and resists the best it can. Her big eyes shine with a certain charm

while in them the sadness in Kakashi's face is reflected, this apathetic and insensitive shinobi now

she lets out a tear that leaves in Shizune the certainty of being loved by the ...

Delicately, the Konoha shinobi rests the body of the kunoichi on the ground while she lets out

slight moans of pain ...

\- You'll be fine ... - Says the young kunoichi who responds by nodding ...

\- I will protect you.

Tilting his face towards her, Kakashi slides his mask gently to entangle his lips with hers

in a warm kiss that makes her forget for that moment of all the pain, "This time not" repeats again and again in his

mind the silver-haired shinobi, "I will not let you die" ...

 _ **...**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

 _ **"Claim"**_

With nothing else to do, Shizune's badly wounded body rests on the floor and her mind wanders enduring

Stoically the agonizing physical pain that little by little seems to break her. The red blood moistens her kimono

and the rhythmic whistling of the wind hits her face with an accentuated expression of suffering. Between

calm nocturnal darkness, her eyes rest at the same time that her breathing becomes difficult and the sharp burning

in the wound numbs her body ...

The consciousness of the kunoichi seems to fade and the articulation of her thoughts becomes difficult

An icy chill breaks through her spine. The dark thoughts overshadow her reason and

the brush of death approaches a palpable point "Is this the end?" She asks with a faint

sigh of her soul that rests between a strange feeling of stillness and anguish that fade in her heart ...

An overwhelming sense of loneliness oppresses her afflicted chest by wrapping her in the gloomy shadows

of the uncertainty and sorrow that suffocate her making her feel closer and closer to non-existence

What is death. "Resist!" Exhausted is repeated over and over again, wishing in the background that pain and

despair end.

The strenuous heaviness in her eyelids clouds her sight and slowly submerges her in a very deep and

relaxing sensation of sleep and fatigue that numbs her consciousness, as if everything were

culminate in a fateful ending for her ...

Suddenly...

Like a very warm breeze of vitality that tenderly caresses her soul, the delicate slip of the lips

of Kakashi leads her to find within herself the strength to hold onto life and follow

ahead. Wrapped in the arms of the shinobi, she smiles subtly as her heart is

embraced by the affable memories that drive her to not give up.

"I will not let anything bad happen to you" The words said by Kakashi fill the heart of the kunoichi who

manages to find in the love of shinobi a reason to continue living. The hands of the ANBU captain

gently caress the smooth skin of her pale face while kissing her with sweetness ...

The intense brightness of the moon falls on the half-open eyes of the kunoichi that looks upon her

the shinobi's shocked face that hugs her tightly. The silence of the woods embraces the warm

environment and the words seem to be drowned by the anguish that is knotted in their throats.

Silenced remain and the words are not needed, their eyes are crisscrossed with a romantic

understanding and implicit is the promise of the shinobi, protect her.

Occupied by more baneful memories, Kakashi's mind falters for a moment as he sees the suffering

in the face of one who has become the only flash of light in his desolate heart. In these

moments, to exist without her does not make sense and in any case he will prefer to die by his side ...

The constant presence of death always hidden in his shadow makes him feel guilty and defenseless

before the destiny that inclement seems intent on snatching everything he loves ...

The very faint sigh of that last breath that escapes carrying with it the life of a loved one. Those

last words that when pronounced leave in the soul of the listener a scar so deep

that does not close or spill crying streams night after night. Those nightmares that little by little consume

the mind of one who suffers the agonizing despair of existence in solitude with a hole in the heart ...

"Kakashi san ..." the last exclamation of the deceased Rin resounds again and again in the mind of Kakashi who

With an immense pain, he remembers her friend's body vanish in her arms after being snatched away

life, the intense red color of the warm blood draining between his hands seems to be still present and the

Guilt since then torments him relentlessly.

Many years have passed but the heart still hurts, it is now Shizune's life that is in his hands and

the fear of losing her too, submerges him in a sea of anguish that slowly suffocates him. It terrifies him

the mere idea of being without her and his extremities tickle in a fervent desire to kill those who

They intend to hurt her.

— I love you Shizune — He says culminating with a kiss on the cheek and then get up with the intention of

protect her at any price.

Observing at a distance the figure of Musashi is embraced by the shadows, the bloodied katana between

his hands lie dragging his edge against the ground while at the same time with a certain decay the prajña

sustains with indolence ...

— Deliver it — Musashi says with a very severe tone of voice and seemingly unwilling to accept a no

as a reply.

— My men can heal her ... I have no intentions to kill her, not her ...

For a very brief instant Kakashi doubts, Konoha is still far away and the powerful Musashi gets in their way

path. Time plays against and he can not just stay and wait for reinforcements, even so, the

he thinks to separate of Shizune, to deliver her does not guarantee anything to him and in any case it would only make worse the things

with another broken promise ...

— Not to mention — Answers the ANBU.

— You're about to die.

With a haughty smile, the one of prajña hardens the grip of the katana while the brandishing aims

the edge against Kakashi. Without any other remedy, the shinobi of the forest country resolves to finish the fight and

in his expression are reflected those murderous yearnings that the konoha knows very well.

— It's true ... — Says Musashi before jumping forward.

— Leave your classmates and finish the mission ... Is not that what they are taught in Konoha?

The anger takes the face of Kakashi that when listening to the words of his opponent finds reflected in them

the memory of his person ... The memory of that Kakashi who would leave his friends for the sake of

mission ... The memory of Kakashi he hates ...

— Is not that the will of fire? — The prajña culminates.

Longing for vindication for past mistakes, the silver-haired shinobi kicks off the fight

and launches the first attack. With bloody clothes and light feet it is located in front of Musashi that

feel it nearby throws a violent cut that just brushes the silhouette of the ANBU who crouches to dodge

the edge...

In a ruse Kakashi throws a veil kick aimed at the ankles of the prajña that intuitive

jumps and retreats just to take momentum and launch again against the shinobi of Konoha who

this time blocks the impact of katana with the metal guard on his right arm.

Shooting sparks, the captain of the ANBU unleashes the blow and jumps on its axis to another powerful kick

aim a blow at Musashi's face that pushes the body backwards to evade. Without taking off for a

the gaze of the opponent, the one of prajña moves away a few meters while forming some seals

holding the katana under his arm ...

Moving away from the battle where the kunoichi rests battered, the shinobi go into the gloomy and

very dense heart of the forest that contemplates with complicity the prelude of death. The feet of

ANBU make their way through the ground until suddenly vibrations on the ground demand stopping.

— Katon Kanningu Daichi — Vocifera the prajña while supporting both palms against the floor that

It instantly heats up with the flow of his chakra.

The crunching of the earth shakes the base of the ground and heat is released from the ground

while Kakashi firmly supports the feet before finally regaining balance for

with outstanding speed approaching against the prajna shinobi.

Surprised in his career, the konoha shinobi is hit by the dangerous brush of an impact

of ardent projectile that shoots out from the depths followed by repetitions that

they imprison the captain of the ANBU in a hot inferno that forces him to jump between the terrain

dodging urgently the Musashi jutsu.

Amid the ominous crackling of the flames, Musashi brandishes the saber in a powerful assault against

the one of konoha that manages to leave unharmed and to retreat some meters to recover and to take

air.

Relaxing the posture, the prajña leader lowers his saber to a condescending tone to look at Kakashi

and say:

— It's a pity that a shinobi like you has to die for the false ideals of a nation. — With a

I stop scorn.

— The hokage sends you to die for him, but for what? ... Your life will only serve to prolong the egoistic

Philosophy of a man ...

— And your men? ... — Answer the silver-hair shinobi with an ironic tone.

— They do not die for your ideals?

"Ideal" For a man like Musashi who grew up in a nation bent by the great powers,

surrounded by humiliating misery and always yearning to obtain power and influence for his

country, this word has only one meaning, protect his nation or die trying ...

— My men ... — Says Musashi.

— They fight for the tranquility of our nation ... Their lives are a fair price to pay ...

Versed, powerful, persuasive and even considered magnanimous among his own, this idealistic man

and revolutionary achievement to take advantage of the grudge lodged in the souls of his compatriots to become

faithful followers who would later give life to the prajña group.

The fall of the five great powers and on them the rise of a new world order in the

which small nations are no longer used as mere battlefields for external conflicts

it was the promise with which he attracted his subjects and although noble his intentions, his methods are almost

always cruel and bloodthirsty.

— Let's finish with this — Says the prajña raising his hands for a jutsu.

— Katon: Goka Mekkyaku — Vocifera while moving away to jump over the top of the tallest of the

cedars in the forest covering with his figure the glow of the moon.

Sensing the danger, Kakashi runs quickly to where Shizune lies with the intention

to lift her up and take her to a safer place. he barely manages to stand in front of her when the crackling

crunching of the flames is heard behind him from the mouth of the prajna shinobi, a dense

wall of fire approaching extending several meters on the horizon leaving no escape to the

of konoha ...

Consumed by the fire, the cedars fall whipping against the floor while the landscape of the forest is

swallowed by the intense red color of the flames. In just seconds the environment lights up while

the suffocating heat and embrace extends by converting soil moisture into steam that heats

the air as if it were hell.

At his feet, the shinobi of Kohoha contemplates the beautiful face of the young kunoichi that looks at him with tenderness

in the eyes making him remember with that feeling of affection that leads him to want to protect her. In its

time passes slowly and the adrenaline in his blood urges him to react to the

ardent onslaught of his adversary.

Releasing each portion of chakra accumulated in his body, the one of konoha brings his hand together and almost

Instinct forms the seals for a powerful jutsu. Ram, horse, snake, dragon, rat, ox, tiger,

his hands rush and in his lungs a long exhale accumulates ...

— Katon Karyuu Endan — He says before blowing a blazing ardent projectile that flush is approaching

to contain the Musashi jutsu.

Impetuous the flames dance in the crashing collision that expands while the igneous flare

fired by the prajna is split in two by the silver-haired shinobi jutsu that can

see in front of he how the gigantic glow of the fire follows long by its sides devastating

in its wake the groves that for a moment are lost embraced by the intense red ...

Intact is barely a portion of the land at the center of the incandescent flames that violently

and a scandalous creak rise up trapping inside of the konoha. Exhausted after having exhausted

his reserves of chakra, Kakashi barely manages to stand watching the distance to Musashi

who also shows fatigue after performing a jutsu of such high rank ...

"He was close" Kakashi thinks releasing a sigh with some relief looking behind Shizune that

although he breathes with difficulty, he remains safe from the onslaught of the shinobi of prajna.

— She does not have to get hurt — says Musashi offering an outlet for the konoha.

— Deliver it ... I promise not to hurt her ...

Taking the words of the leader of prajña as a joke, Kakashi lets out an ironic and passive laugh

answer back.

— Come for her — As a mockery while firmly supporting the feet against the floor and changes

his posture holding with his left hand the wrist of his right arm ...

Within himself, he makes an almost human effort in an attempt to mold chakra in his palms

while he can feel a spark ignite inside he that allows he to take strength from

where there is nothing. The sharp sound of electricity is heard and the resplendent blue of the

Lightning embraces his erigre figure.

Several meters away, the already worn edge of the katana held by Musashi cuts the air

with his brandishing while the prajna leader prepares to end the battle with the next

attack.

Surrounded by the burning flames that rise consuming the thickness of the forest, both

they look for an instant for seconds after they hurl themselves at each other with the intention

to kill his adversary.

For a moment, the calm takes over the environment and in fractions of a second its figures collide

and the red color of the blood falls scattered on the ground ...

...

 _ **End of chapter 9**_


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10** **"Just one more time"**

The intense scarlet of blood splashes on his face while his being is hit by the searing heat

from the flames that voracious consume the dense heart of the forest. With a resounding sound, the body of his

adversary falls whipping his face against the ground and in his right hand the resplendent blue zarco

Raikiri is fading with the passage of a few seconds.

Exhausted, the silvery-haired shinobi tromp in his steps and behind him, the murderous aura of the leader of

Prajna seems to have been subdued. Although still alive and conscious, Musashi lies weak on the floor

while scandalized he observes how his left arm has been violently severed by the

Raiton of Kakashi.

A pool of blood spreads, decorating the muddy floors with the color of death and in the sky, the very

The faint glow of the moon caresses the surroundings with melancholy. The mutilated extremity of Musashi falls to the

feet of the silver-hair shinobi and the lungs of this is released the breath contained during the attack.

Releasing scandalous grunts of pain, the shinobi of prajña rests on the only arm that remains

time that little by little rises with anger in the eyes. The blood falls in heaps and in front of it, the figure

The ANBU captain looks at him with a certain arrogance, as if considering him defeated.

The reproaches of weakness scourge his mind and in his right hand the handle of the katana is wielded

hard. His steps are slow and wear weighs on his aching body that yearning for reparation

is approaching the one of konoha, who ignoring the fatigue that also bends his legs, leaves

running in search of Shizune.

Disoriented and clumsy in his movements, Musashi can barely articulate thoughts and before giving

account, he stumbles without getting close to Kakashi. Oppressing the bleeding in an unsuccessful attempt

by stopping the hemorrhaging, the shinobi of the forest country demands his body to rise again

while his forces seem to be extinguished and the only thing that remains is his unbreakable will.

\- You have not earned me yet - Cries out exalted to feel belittled by the one of konoha who bending his

pride moves away from him without first having taken his life.

Without looking back and with the ominous anguish oppressing his chest, Kakashi ignores the screaming of the shinobi

and dragging his feet, he walks to where Shizune lies badly wounded on the floor with her eyes closed

and a warm expression of stillness in her pale face. Gently, the silver-haired shinobi

approaches her and slowly lifts her up in his arms and rests her on his chest.

\- You'll be fine ... - Whispers in her ear while stroking her hair in a gesture of tenderness.

Tinted by the intense red color of the warm blood, the kuno of the kunoichi is moistened and in the arms of

Kakashi, his body rests tightly against the shinobi's torso who strongly clings to her, as if wanting

protect her from all danger ...

On the way to Konoha, the distance is now the greatest enemy of the silver-haired shinobi and in the

sky, the moon that barely manages to give light to its horizon is its only ally.

Time passes between hurried steps and in the mind of the ANBU captain, the constant presence

of death drags his thoughts to a sea of anguish and despair that makes him tremble

inside, afraid that the beautiful feelings for the kunoichi become one more time in

suffering.

Love, indifferent and distant this word never meant anything to him, it is not until now that his heart

throbs at a dizzying pace, which wrapped by warm emotions manages to find in the kunoichi that pleasant

sensation that fills his soul and urges him to always remain by her side.

Maybe next to her would not be so miserable, thinks the shinobi submitting completely to the

intense feelings that until now he had tried to repress.

Sweet, kind, tender, intelligent ... Perfect, he finds her warm and comforting, like a sigh of

relief for his heart that anxiously cries out for the taste of her lips. His only presence evokes in him the grateful

feeling of happiness before drowned by suffering after the death of their friends. The sound of her

voice gives calm to his heart and the beautiful expression of her smile illuminates the gloomiest depths

of his soul.

Soul until not long ago corrupted by hatred and suffering but which is now embraced by warm

feelings sometimes buried between mountains of pain and guilt that flooded his thoughts and

day after day they made him wish death ...

...

Thus, armed with inexorable strength and determination, the silver-haired shinobi shows

decided to take care of Shizune until seeing her smile again, for that he is willing to put his life

to the limit and if necessary, to fight against destiny ... And if fate would also take it away from her, then

his life will be over at that moment.

His feet weigh him down and worry tingles his stomach, yet his steps are firm and the great

determination to protect her prevents his from stopping. What was once a dark and desolate emptied in his heart,

now he is occupied by the warm presence of the kunoichi that gives back to his soul the hope of days

top...

Days in which he do not have to spend his hours lamenting in front of another grave ...

On the other hand ... The consciousness of Shizune remains surrounded by warm thoughts and in her heart,

A tranquilizing sense of security caresses her being to feel welcomed by the arms of Kakashi

who become a refuge against all their fears. In her mind, reality fades to

the point that leads her to wonder if everything is about a dream ...

Numb remains its fragile body and the wound that passes through it goes unnoticed to be overshadowed by

much more intense emotions than the same physical pain. In the darkness of the night, she makes an effort

for opening her eyes anxious to contemplate one more time the shinobi who protects her ...

When her eyes are able to open a little, the heart of the ANBU gives a little leap of joy and under his

mask, a smile is drawn as few times.

\- Kakashi san ... - She says with a soft voice that seems to fade with the wind.

Captivated by the sweet way in which the kunoichi pronounces his name, Kakashi erases from his face

all the expressions of anguish and with that attitude that is soothing for Shizune says ...

\- Rest ... - While looking at her with tenderness.

\- Almost there...

Without saying anything else, the kunoichi rests her head on the chest of the shinobi and without fear of anything, leaves the life

in his hands. When feeling its existence wrapped by the comfortable presence of the silver hair shinobi, something very inside,

it tells her not to worry, that everything will be fine.

The algid wind blows with impetus, but she does not feel cold, the red blood slides down her figure, but she

she does not feel pain, the danger is near, but she is not afraid, it is as if the mere glance of the shinobi is enough

in her heart to rid her of all anguish.

A look, a smile, a hug ... A kiss, in her mind, the desire for survival persists clinging to

the hope of sharing again with the shinobi each of these delightful sensations that give relief

to that feeling of loneliness that accompanies her since the departure of her parents, "once again" she thinks,

"That alone is enough for me".

Suddenly...

Kakashi's heart seems to stop for a moment as a cold sensation travels all over his

body...

On his way, he is surprised by a terrifying vision of the turbulent and worn-out land product of

a bloody battle. The scattered blood lies everywhere and the black ashes of the vegetation

Calcinated adorn the fearsome scene. Among the gloom of the night, they manage to appreciate corpses that

on the removed earth rest inert while it remains in the environment a chilling

feeling of calm, like there is after a big storm.

The cold sweat runs through his body and his mind arrives at the ravaging precipitous conclusions that cut

his breath and oppress his chest. Fearful of encountering a recognizable face, the shinobi advances

between the difficulties of the terrain while with dying Shizune in his arms he hurries his

movements ...

Ignoring the voice that inside asks him to stop and search among the pile of corpses the bodies of his

subordinates, the captain of the ANBU keeps his eyes straight ahead and goes on while pleading with destiny

that has not been the last battle of his comrades.

The lightness of its steps scarcely leaves a trace on the ground and behind it remains the gloomy specification. With

every second that passes they get closer to konoha while the rhythmic breathing of Shizune remains

stable and in the environment there is a strange sensation. "Something is about to happen" Intuits Kakashi with

restlessness knowing itself in disadvantage, its exhausted body as soon as it has forces to walk and

submitting it to another struggle is not an option.

From one side to another goes his gaze looking through the darkness for danger and that moment of hesitation is

enough to make him lower his guard losing sight of the horizon, he barely manages to advance

meters when something suddenly forces him to stop in his tracks ...

Like fierce beasts, a group of about a dozen rebels from

prajña, who with their clothes worn and somewhat agitated, seem to have left hastily

of some battle. Choking the way, they leave without a loophole and an exhausted Kakashi does the possible

for appearing strong.

Without hesitation, the bright steel of their katanas points to Kakashi who instinctively

he clings to Shizune with trembling legs and the accelerated pulsations. Impatient

show the shinobis when suddenly a shrill sound echoes among the groves followed

by a series of flares that light up the sky for a brief moment.

The signal of retreat hastens those of prajña who are reluctant to leave defeated, find in

This is a last chance to conclude their mission successfully. The life of the kunoichi hangs

a thread and the worn out body of Kakashi does not seem to be an obstacle to taking her hostage.

Not far away, the ANBU regiment is approaching and there is not much time left, the prajña squads that

scattered throughout the forest, they are defeated one by one and forced to retreat while

those of Konoha advance in search of their comrades ...

\- We will take the girl according to the plan - Says the captain of the rebels while Kakashi searches with

I despair an exit ...

\- We also have to find Musashi sama ... Meet with our best men and form

a line of defense - Order one of his subordinates who immediately withdraws with the intention

to buy time.

In just seconds, Kakashi is already cornered with Shizune in his arms while repeating

to himself that he must save her at any price. In a last attempt, try to sneak between the

shinobis only to be braked by one of them who stands in front of him with the saber drawn.

\- It's over - says this.

The brandishing of the edge takes back a few steps to the silver-haired shinobi who with the senses

sharpened and a cold drop of sweat falling on his forehead turns and turns in his head trying

to find an exit. Imprisoned by the iron of the katanas wielded by their opponents,

wait for an opportunity that seems never to come ...

His gaze remains attentive to the movements of the enemy until at any moment, his

mind seems to be disconnected for thousandths of a second. A blow bounces his skull and even with

Shizune in his arms, falls prostrate on his knees. his body seems to respond by itself, refusing to

let go of the kunoichi while intimidating the prajna shinobis approach ...

\- Let's go! Release it! - Says the captain of the rebels as he kicks the body of

Kakashi who barely lets out a very slight moan ignored the pain ...

Anger seizes the expression of the ANBU who impotent could not do more than protect

the kunoichi with his body, at this point is not willing to surrender it and in his heart

weighs the memory of Rin and Obito, refuses to repeat the tragedy story that seems like a

curse in his life and courageous resists between uncertainty waiting for some miracle ...

In a violent struggle, the shinobi of the forest country try to rush to snatch Shizune

from the arms of Kakashi who refuses to release her while she remains unconscious. Repeated

blows and kicks impact on the already painful body of the shinobi and with the passing of

time, frustration takes over his thoughts.

The crimson of blood falls on his face and dazed he resists as best he can. Little by little, his mind

seems to collapse and his thoughts fade between the diluted of his despondent consciousness that

He oscillates between the shadows of fatigue and despair that weigh on his soul more than

blows by the rebels ...

Agonizing is the thought of the fate of the kunoichi if he came to let go and as by inertia

his worn body insists on protecting her. His limbs tremble with pain but his

will remains intact and in his heart the desire to see her smile again fills him

of a strength that prevents him from falling defeated ...

\- As you like! - The captain of the prajña shouts in exaltation as he raises his katana with anger

in his hands.

\- Will you die before or after releasing it? ... You choose ... - Sentence with the menacing edge of the saber

that makes Kakashi's skin prickle.

With no energy to get up and resolved to take care of Shizune until the last moment of his life, the

Silver-haired shinobi delicately strokes the face of the kunoichi before the gaze of the

moon that from the comfortable distance contemplates the distressing passage of the seconds.

Suddenly...

As a warm and hopeful embrace for Kakashi's soul, Shizune's eyes open to

look at it with a spark of tenderness that for a moment seems to illuminate the dark and detestable

depths of the forest. Although exhausted and decayed, something inside his soul urges the shinobi to

move forward to erase from the face of the kunoichi that expression of fear that starts in

two his heart.

\- Quiet. - Says the silverr-hair shinobi with a smile that seeks to give tranquility to the kunoichi.

\- I will not let them hurt you. - While gently sliding his fingers over her face.

...

 _ **End of chapter 10**_


	12. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

 _ **"Painful awakening"**_

Without knowing the course, she walks in silence next to him. Mysterious and distant, the silver-hair

shinobi she hides under his mask the lips that with so much desire she wants to kiss. Her bowels

tickle and the rapid beat of her heart resonates in her chest while in the

sky, the clouds seem to give shape to a somewhat more romantic environment

habitual.

The soft light of the sunset falls with the wake of the couple walking while in the

The face of the black-haired woman sketches a harmless smile that dulls with its beauty the sublime

Elapse of the sunset.

With her knees shaking and her face flushed with blush, she approaches shyly

rosar with her fingers the hand of the shinobi. A charming expression of surprise is painted

On the face of the kunoichi when with a soft smile reflected in the eyes, the

silver-hair shinobi leaves that distant character aside to hold her hand tightly ...

Absorbed, the kunoichi walks wrapped in the intense emotions of love that caress

her soul and lead her to feel that everything in the world loses importance compared to that

instant. As if floating, she advances close to the Kakashi's arms while an exalted

feeling of comfort directs her thoughts to a deep rambling that buries

all the worries.

Adorable is the reaction of the kunoichi when suddenly the walk is interrupted

by the shinobi, who cuts with all distance between their bodies to melt their figures in

a warm hug that is pleasant as the soft caress of the wind.

On the torso of the silver-hair shinobi, she rests her head wrapped in his arms while

A touching sensation travels throughout her body. With my heart swollen with joy,

the silence takes over both and the words become obsolete when talking about their

hearts that demand closeness.

Dragged for the moment, she lets herself go and for a moment closes her eyes looking for

get lost in the comfort of the hug that would be worth extending to the

eternity...

...

Suddenly...

A very strange feeling of bewilderment dilates in her mind. The beautiful moment seems

fade away little by little and in her numbed consciousness clarifies the reality. From its warm

and beautiful dream she wakes up with a suffocating feeling of anguish that oppresses her

chest and painted on her face a disconsolate expression of fear ...

The overwhelming disappointment makes a hole in her chest after understanding that romantic

walk was nothing but a dream ...

In her unfortunate reality ...

The katana of the enemy stands eager for blood and on the ground, a Kakashi cursed by

Fate holds her in his arms. Warm as summer and beautiful as an angel, she

he contemplates it with her big black eyes that bathed by the resplendent glare of the

moon, shine with charm ...

Angry, the rebels of prajña cornered them and on the silver-hair shinobi rests not only their

own survival if not also that of Shizune. When he looks at her, he can not think of anything

and inside it resonates again and again that "I love you" of the kunoichi.

Death caresses its shadow while monumental stands before them the figure of

enemy. The tragic past of Kakashi is now revived in his head while he asks

to himself because of his misfortune. "Maybe I should have died before" Think while

reproaches himself for not being able to protect his friends in the past and for being now

with helpless Shizune before the men I swear to protect her from.

The sword in the hand of his adversary does not frighten him and the proximity of death is

indifferent, however, a knot forms in his throat and in the heart a squeezing

sensation drags his being to a sea of desperate impotence. It is not the end of his

existence what he regrets, after all, this is the fate of all shinobi, what weighs

over his soul is the feeling of guilt for not being able to take care of the kunoichi.

Cornered by the shinobis of prajña, the captain of the ANBU seeks within himself the strength

to get up and keep fighting but unsuccessful is the attempt because his body does not

he responds and the wear and tear of the battle with Musashi drains his entire chakra.

In his mind, Shizune's smiling vision prevents him from falling asleep and his head lifts up

defiant against the enemy who thinks he is defeated. Although he does not know how, a certainty

he gives a little relief to his heart, he will take care of the kunoichi without caring about anything.

Immersed in an agonizing situation, both seem destined for tragedy and on the horizon

from their existences, death seems the most probable ...

The time continues advancing and in those of prajña there is no longer patience ...

Without further ado, the edge of the opponent jumps fast towards the neck of Kakashi before the look of

Shizune, who unarmed loses her breath with her heart paralyzed as she watches the wield

of the katana cutting the wind.

In the mind of the shinobi the terrifying anticipated visions of his death come accompanied

by the terrible feeling of subjugation that angers his soul and leads him to reproach himself with impetus

the inability to sustain their promises.

The whistling of the wind sliding in the opposite direction to the path of the metal caresses the ear

of Konoha while the rhythm of their pulsations increases and adrenaline prepares

to his body to receive the final thrust ...

For a moment...

Absolute silence takes over the environment and between the darkness of the night, death

pardon the silver-haired shinobi, who surprised observes the wobble of the man

of prajña. Even with the saber in his hands, the rebel of the forest country loses his balance

when he feels his feet being dragged by the softened floor that moves as if it were the

flow of a river.

Confused but taking this as an opportunity of destiny, Kakashi holds with

forces Shizune and does his best to get up while in the distance, shadows move

with lightness among the forest thickets fighting against the rebels who resist

with fierceness the sudden attack.

Implacables, the reinforcements of Konoha appear accompanied by Kotaro who from the

Rearguard manipulates his doton to surprise the enemy. The dark embraces them and

Amid the confusion, the rebels rush to retreat but not before attempting to take

Shizune as a hostage.

\- Do not let them escape - Vociferates the leader of the prajña while blocking with his katana

the attack of an adversary.

Sore and fragile in his movements, Kakashi gets up with the kunoichi in his arms alone

to fall again while his gaze fades and a heavy feeling of

exhaustion wraps his body. Although immobile collapses, his heart beats again

when he notices the presence of his comrades "They will take care of her" he thinks,

entrusting to his companions the life of those he loves.

Soon, the blood falls scattered throughout the land and before the contemplation of the sky,

the forest is again turned into a battlefield. Courageous and loyal until

the end, the men of prajña resist and in a last attempt surround the battered

couple of konoha as the ANBU try to break through to them to

rescue them.

Completely ignoring the restless surroundings that surround it, the silver-haired shinobi

he can barely stay conscious and little by little his sight seems to fade

same way as its existence. Defeated and with no other options, only one thing remains for

do. Slowly, his face is tilted to appease his lips with those of

Shizune in one last kiss through his mask.

The half-opened eyes of the kunoichi languish and embraced by the shinobi she thanks

to the destination for that moment that gives her heart a little consolation among all the

misery.

For a moment, for Shizune everything becomes dark and in the middle of that delight

caress for her lips, falls asleep on the verge of death ...

...

By the time she wakes up, the icy cold of the forest and the opacity of that night no longer

they are more ...

The midday sun that comes in through the window hits her face and her aching body is

embraced by the fresh sheets of the hospital. Her eyes open slowly as his

Even somewhat confused mind tries to interpret the situation. "Everything is over?" She

he asks with a certain air of uneasiness in her face.

It is then that her gaze gets up and pleasant is the sensation that runs through her being when

In front of her appears the face of her teacher, who looks at her with a very visible

concern that is still perceived through the usual expression of bitterness in the

sannin The young kunoichi's eyes get wet and no matter what pain she feels

for the newly healed wounds, she throws himself to burn the blonde she feared so much.

After so much worry and uncertainty, being in front of her teacher fills her with

tranquility and for a moment only for a moment feels free from all anguish.

As soon as she finishes thanking fate for Tsunade's well-being when

release a faint sigh of relief, a feeling of suffocation brings to her heart the

impression that something is not right ...

\- Where is Kakashi san? ... - Question with exaltation.

\- I'm sorry - Tsunade answers.

\- I should not have left you alone - Trapped by remorse, evade the question while

he tries to escape from Shizune's eyes that stare at her intently.

Startled, the brunette makes an effort to get out of bed while

new account may feel like despair imprisons her heart between a

Lots of dark and desolate thoughts.

\- Where is it? - Ask one more time while Tsunade interrupts her movements

reclining it again on the bed.

There is no response from the sannin and in Shizune's mind the time seems to not move further

while she can feel like a hole opens in her chest. A part of her heart is

away and the piece that remains in it is suffocated by the heavy uncertainty that

it paralyzes her body and overshadows her mind.

For a few minutes...

A sepulchral silence usurps the environment and the words are drowned in Tsunade's mouth

thus hiding for Shizune the whereabouts of the silver-haired shinobi. In the sannin, it falls

the guilt when by the face of the young kunoichi, slip a tear that accompanied

The feeling of a prick in her heart leaves her breathless.

The blonde's gaze drifts and Shizune does not ask anymore ... She does not dare ...

...

Suddenly...

The bolt of the door opens dryly to make way for an ANBU sent by

the hokage.

His figure leans in a bow to the sannin and on the hands of this delivery

a parchment written by the sandaime. "Urgent meeting" Reach to read the blonde

kunoichi while unrolling the document to then leave the room

not without first leaving Shizune one last warning ...

\- Do not move from that bed! - Tells her at the time that her point her eyes at the

shinobis who guard it from the balcony of the room.

...

In that same hospital, in the most remote and protected corner, shinobi recover

of the ANBU regiment who were seriously injured during the course of

The mission. Tenzou and his comrades are there but someone is needed, their captain does not

This and the young user of mokuton weighs the feeling of frustration after having

left behind the silver-hair shinobi ...

By the time they managed to rescue Shizune, it was too late. After failing

in their mission to kidnap the brunette and assassinate Tsunade, the country's rebels

of the forest they took advantage of the heat of the battle to escape taking hostage

a badly wounded Kakashi. His sharingan as spoils of war and a blow to the morale of

konoha would point to an even more important victory for the causes of prajna ...

"Those who abandon their friends are worse than scum" The phrase said by Kakashi

has touched deep in the heart of Tenzou and certainly he will not abandon

his sempai ...

In the mind of Tenzou as in Shizune's, something is clear, go in search of Kakashi

it is now their intention and they will not rest until they find it ...

 _ **End of chapter 11.**_


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12** **Recluded.**

Shizune's soft lips slide down his neck while firmly he holding in

hugs her against his chest. The long, dazzling legs of the kunoichi surround

his waist and the rose of her skin instigates in the very ardent instincts. His heart beats

a thousand per hour and in front of him, the young woman with black hair looks at him with a certain innocence

In the eyes...

Complacent and submissive, she surrenders to the moment and with that characteristic touch of

delicacy is stripped of all clothing revealing the seductive contour

of her figure. The delightful nudity of the young woman hypnotizes Kakashi who little to

little is lost in the softness of her skin as she slowly moves through it

his hands.

A tender gasp escapes from between the lips of the brunette and with the contained breath

their bodies become entangled with great enthusiasm. Subtly, Kakashi's fingers

move gently caressing the slim body of the kunoichi while

she writhes with pleasure feeling increasingly heated and wet.

Beautiful, the black eyes of the kunoichi are illuminated with lovely tenderness and a

spark of nervousness while the blush takes over her entire face. The words are

they choke in her throat and before Kakashi, her hands tremble waiting for the moment in the

let the shinobi take it.

In an instant, their lips merge in a passionate kiss and before they realize their

bodies are already one. With rhythmic movements the silver-hair shinobi makes it his while

she closes her eyes and submits to the desire. In his mind, the thoughts

fade into a thick cloud of sensations consumed by pleasure and

Inert seems the time when they are together.

With Kakashi inside her, Shizune's soft gasps linger as the two of them

they engage in an ardent choreography that leads them to completely lose

one in the other. Self-absorbed, their souls melt and little by little they are embraced by

a very warm sense of comfort that makes them want that moment to never end.

The rose of their bodies causes in her a burst of sensations that makes her vibrate

inside while biting her lips with a very tender expression on her face

blushing. The sweet pronouncement of a "I love you" resounds in the ears of the shinobi

and between the caresses, his mind dilates close to an ecstasy of pleasure.

In the chest of the kunoichi, the breath is held for a few seconds and then exit

in the form of a long moan of pleasure that makes her shudder. With all her strength,

she clings to the shinobi's torso while he takes it with soft and lilting

movements that stimulate her like never before.

\- Ka ... Kakashi san ... - She babbles with a smile as she nails her sweet look

against the sharingan eye of the silver-hair shinobi.

In her gaze, he loses himself while his thoughts wander among the deep

black of her eyes. Hypnotic and pleasant, that moment seems so beautiful, so

warm ... So unreal ...

With lightness the time passes while the soft sounds in the voice of the brunette

echo ... In Kakashi's mind, that beautiful, warm and unreal instant begins to

fade off...

From one moment to another, his dream ends ...

The anguished awakening in a hugging darkness hits his mind at the time

that his eyes cling to the very faint trail of light that enters through the small slit

of a door. The freezing cold of the room cools in his body sore and silence

sepulchral leaves him alone with his thoughts that remain strangely

Resigned

\- A dream? - He asks himself with an air of disappointment that culminates with a

sigh.

Four walls sealed with a steel door keep him captive and the very slow

the passing of time brings to his heart the certainty of a bitter end. His hours

they seem to be counted and in that dismal cell, he know far from home, far from Shizune,

far from everything ...

As a slight comfort to his heart that dream remains while the hope of

Being close to the kunoichi fades away little by little. His experience tells he that

very probably he have already agreed one hour for its execution and among all the misfortune

he has no choice but to wait.

Even in front of this bleak panorama, his heart remains calm and something tells him

that there is nothing to fear anymore. "She is safe" In his mind, the vision of Shizune

it floods his thoughts and a smile makes its way under his mask. Just thinking

in it gives peace to his soul and if something regrets is the fact of not being able to see her laughing again

account.

She, always so warm and kind, now becomes the only thought that

accompany inside that gloomy room. The memory of that spark of tenderness

in his eyes he illuminates the endless waiting in solitude while a question

stalks, is this the end?

A sigh fades between the stillness of silence and the atmosphere of the narrow

room presents an ill-fated melancholy that embraces the thoughts of shinobi

of silver hair. Although there are no reproaches or regrets, about the

Dreadful uncertainty that brings the anguished wait.

Little by little, a sting in his heart knots his throat and a strange feeling

he goes through it. Is it fear what it feels now? A vehement desire to survive

it suddenly envelops him and that emotion that is so alien is exasperating.

After the door that imprisons him, the footsteps of the shinobi who watch him echo in his

ears and with every minute that passes between uncertainty and restlessness, his heart

begins to be whipped by the nearness of death and the now painful longing for

go back home.

Shizune's soft voice seems to be heard not too far away as his chest explodes

in nostalgia supplicating fate to see her one last time. A feeling of fragility

crushes his being while his senses react exalted and a tingling is

It extends through his limbs that tremble slightly.

Calm, cold and resilient, the character of the silver-hair shinobi bows when impatiently

seeks to get out of that narrow cell. Although deep down, he know he're defenseless in a

unknown territory, his body battered by combat rises to find

a remedy for his situation ...

It's useless ...

Neither the thick concrete walls nor the solid steel door are now its biggest

problem. Abrasados by the immense groves on the border with iwagakure,

lie the villages of the Prajña group, and there, in the heart of the country

of the forest, hundreds of soldiers patrol the area surrounding the most protected

the barracks, there, where they keep Kakashi captive.

After his unsuccessful attempt, the shinobi gives up and for a moment is shown

wrapped up in the discouragement that forces him to resign himself ... After all, he's just a

man, how could a man defeat a whole country?

With nothing else to do, again the vague between his thoughts ...

Symbol of his will and the memory of an unfulfilled promise, the silver-hair shinobi slides

his fingers by the scar in his left eye while his gaze is lost between the

darkness that gives form to an insufferable prologue for his death.

"I will become your eyes and I will see the future for you" Obito's last words

they light up in his head and for a moment the crushing desolation is diluted between

resignation and calm ...

Between the silence and the solitude, the calm returns little by little to his heart ...

 _ **End of the chapter ...**_


End file.
